Forever Mine
by guineamania
Summary: Loki won the war and the Avengers are on the run. The self-proclaimed ruler of the world finds a girl who openly despises him; and he wants her! But he doesn't know why his arch enemies are so interested in getting her back.
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Mine**

**Hello, this is ANOTHER fanfic from me! I can't stop coming up with ideas and I have to write them!**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 1**

The city was destroyed; piles of rubble where buildings once stood and blood paved the streets. The only objects that weren't destroyed were the new flags with the King's symbol, which hung from every remaining lamp post. There were multiple rebuilding teams charged with clearing the debris and rebuilding the city. New York was a ghost town, hardly anyone that wasn't authorised by the king roamed the streets. Hannah, a highly patriotic lifelong resident of New York, was in charge of a team clearing where Grand Central Station used to be and they were using heavy machinery to clear as much of the old station as they could. She was casually sat on top of a parked lorry with her clipboard supervising the team. There were ten of them all working in this area; all currently digging and transferring. She sighed and lay back staring at the cloudy sky. The sun hadn't shone since the dreadful day of the invasion. "Whatcha doing up there," someone shouted up, she recognised the familiar voice instantly and smiled at his concern.

"Cloud watching; wanna join me," Hannah replied. She heard the soft pad of footsteps and a head popped up over the side of the truck. "Work getting to you lass," he asked lying down next to her.

"Not work. Just life. Why did he take over, Scott? Why did he kill so many?" Hannah asked.

"Don't think about it darling? Who wants to know what is happening inside his head?" Scott replied holding onto her hand.

"I know! Our lord! Is insane," she shouted at the sky.

"Be quiet Spark! He can hear us," Scott whispered. The use of her childhood nickname caused her to stammer and stop her rant. Scott had always called her spark; he said it was because of her fiery personality or because of her intelligence. "A bright spark," he called her.

"I hate him though; who tries to rule by destroying his realm?" Hannah asked.

"I do," a powerful voice replied behind her. Scott gasped and backed away. Hannah slowly turned around and gasped. Loki, the supreme ruler, was stood behind her; dressed in his full battle gear. He smiled at her and tilted his head, like he was intrigued. Hannah refused to back down and stood in front of the man who destroyed her world, tall and proud. "Do you hate me Mildgardian?" Loki asked. Hannah turned to Scott and saw the frantic look in his eyes; he slowly shook his head. Hannah turned round and looked up into his emerald green eyes.

"I don't hate you, my lord," she hissed with emphasis on my lord. "Hate is a strong word; but I am pretty close," she growled.

"Hannah!" Scott whispered franrically.

"You should listen to your friend, Hannah," he smirked. She refused to look away worried that flinching away would be a sign of weakness. No one would ever call Hannah weak.

"Scott stay out of this," she shouted. Loki chuckled.

"I think Hannah, you will have to come with me," Loki said politely. "If you set down off the roof and get into my car on the floor then no one will get hurt," he smiled.

"Hannah, don't go," Scott shouted urgently.

"If you don't he will be the first to die," Loki whispered. Hannah avoided his gaze solemnly by examining her converse before she clambered down. A black limo was parked on the floor and it's door swung open as she reached the ground. She stepped in and Loki materialised next to her. Hannah felt the slight disturbance in the air and prepared herself for his appearance.

"Do you like my transport, Hannah?" Loki asked.

"Yes," she replied sarcastically and Loki laughed.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he chuckled.

"I will never call you my lord," she complained looking out of the window.

"You're talking very defiantly for someone who is my guest," Loki chuckled.

"I think prisoner is a better description," she snorted.

"Prisoner is such a vulgar word," he replied looking directly at her for the first time since they got into the car. She had very dark brown hair that waved down just passed her shoulders. She turned and looked into his eyes and he felt dragged in by her brown eyes. "Have I seen you before?" Loki asked. Hannah had prepared herself for this question and flawlessly pulled off the lie she had been preparing since they got into the car.

"I was in one of the buildings you personally destroyed; you hurt my brother," she replied looking out of the window again.

"Well, I am truly sorry; is he well?" Loki asked.

"He's fine; I'm surprised you care," she laughed.

"I just wanted to rule; the injuries I regret," he sighed. Hannah snorted.

"We have arrived, my lord," the driver said through the telecom.

"If you try and run I will have to hurt you," he whispered as he turned to face her. His emerald green eyes showed grim determination and blunt honesty and Hannah was inclinded to believe his threats. "And I really don't want to do that," Loki murmured and continued walking. Someone opened the door and she stepped out. As she suspected they had arrived at Stark Tower just without the name Stark written on the side. She followed Loki in the front door and marvelled at the recovery the building had made. It was like the war had never touched it. She followed Loki into the lift and he pressed the button for the fourth floor. It didn't take long as the lifts were state of the art technology; everything was state of the art technology here. The lift doors slid open and they walked out into the immaculate corridor. Loki pushed open the first door on the left and gestured for Hannah to step in. "This will be your quarters and I will call you for dinner later," Loki said and shut the door after him. She heard the click of the lock and she was now officially his prisoner.


	2. Chapter 2

_**27/9/12**_

**Disclaimer – I don't own any of the Marvel Avengers characters or anything you recognise**

**Thank you for all the reviews and story favourites – 2 reviews and 7 followers! WOW that's a record for me! Carry on guys!**

**I'm going to respond to all the reviews I get so if you have any questions then don't be afraid to ask!**

**Reviews**

Livea – Thank You … I'm all embarrassed now! Hope you like this chapter

horsez913 – Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing

**Chapter 2**

The bedroom was enormous and furnished with amazing taste. The bed was king size and the bathroom was the size of her bedroom at her apartment. She walked in the walk in wardrobe and smiled. It was massive and had all the newest designers and newest collections. Hannah herself in the full length mirror and grimaced at her appearance. After scanning the room, she walked over to the rails and pulled out a pair of Citizens of Humanity boot cut jeans, a MIH Jeans purple t shirt and an Oak leather biker jacket. She scanned the room for cameras and grinned when she saw there was none. Hannah hurriedly changed and folded up her old clothes and laid them on the side. "JARVIS," she whispered.

"Hello, Miss Hannah," the AI whispered in response. Hannah sighed in relief.

"Can you stay this quiet, J?" Hannah asked in a whisper.

"If that is what you wish Miss Hannah," JARVIS whispered.

"Does Loki know you are still here?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, Miss Hannah. I am Master Loki's AI now," JARVIS whispered.

"Why hasn't he wiped me from the commands?" Hannah asked leaning on the door.

"He only wiped Miss Potts and Master Tony as he has kept all the original staff; it seems he doesn't know you exist," JARVIS replied. Hannah sighed with relief again. For once fate was in her favour. She muttered a quick thank you to Tony for keeping her out of the limelight.

"Can you call my brother and tell him I am here?" she whispered.

"As you wish Miss Hannah," JARVIS replied.

"Hannah; where are you?" a woman asked from outside.

"JARVIS, erase this conversation," Hannah ordered.

"As you wish," the AI whispered as Hannah stepped out of the closet. A woman was stood in the middle of her room looking at her clipboard.

The woman looked up and smiled at Hannah with flawless white teeth. "Ah, Hannah! I see you have already got changed but our Lord would like you to wear something more formal for dinner this evening. You are joining him for a meal with the world leaders, now under his control, in the ballroom," the women announced and returned to looking at the clipboard. "I will come and pick you up in half an hour," the woman murmured and walked out of the room locking the door behind her. Hannah flicked through the dresses and her eyes settle of a short red dress. It was a Jason Wu velvet-sleeved lace and silk-shantung dress in a bright red; probably worth about three thousand dollars. She pulled in on and it fitted perfectly. She rummaged in the shoe closet and pulled out a pair of black Christian Louboutin black leather pumps. Hannah slid them on and walked up and down to get used to them. They weren't that high heels so she could walk fine in them. She often had to resort to heels to compensate for her five foot four stature, especially now as Loki was about six foot two; at least the heels would add about four more inches to her height. She glanced through the bags and pulled out a The Row leather shoulder bag. She pulled her emergency mobile from the secret pocket in her old jeans and slid it into the bag along with some tissues and she walked into the bathroom to find rows and rows of different types of make up behind a sliding panel. Hannah pulled out a lipstick and nail polish that matched her dress and a foundation that she used at home. She applied the lipstick and sat while the nail polish dried. After she was ready she quickly ran and brush through her hair and stuffed it in the bag with the lipstick. Hannah was just walking out of the bathroom when she heard the door click as it was unlocked. "Fantastic; you're ready," the woman said and she circled round Hannah. "Excellent dress sense; our lord wants you to wear this," the women said holding out a necklace.

"What if I don't want to wear it?" Hannah asked crossing her arms.

"I believe you don't have any say in the matter," the woman said holding out the necklace.

"I won't," Hannah growled.

"Our lord…" the woman began before Hannah cut her off.

"…Your lord; never my lord," she shouted.

"Our lord, knows who your friends are; I don't think you would want that boy, what's his name, Scott to get hurt would you," the woman said still holding out the necklace.

"Blackmail is not becoming," Hannah grunted and took the necklace.

"Only doing my job, darling," she smiled.

"Don't call me, darling," Hannah snapped. The woman held a finger to her ear and nodded.

"Our Lord is waiting for you down stairs," the woman said and held open the door. Hannah stormed out and turned towards the lift. She was automatically about to push the button for floor two for the ballroom when she realised. Hannah waited in the lift for the escort and she walked in a few seconds later and pressed the number two button. The journey only took a few seconds and Loki was waiting by the door. "Ah, Hannah; so glad you could join me," he said smiling. Hannah just glared at him.

"We have to walk through the press room to get to the ballroom; and you must at least act like you want to be here," Loki whispered into her ear.

"What if I don't?" she whispered back.

"Then your friends and maybe brother will be having a visitor," Loki smirked. Hannah chuckled inside; it was probably more likely her brother would be making a visit here. She smiled at him as she remembered something she had heard from her brother. "As you wish, Silvertongue," she laughed and dragged him through the doors before he could react.

He instantly recovered and was all smiles are the camera. Hannah was still grinning from her success at shocking him and put on a very convincing performance for the cameras. She resisted the urge to flinch away when he put his hand round her waist. Loki smiled cunningly at her and swung her down with their back to the door. He pretended to kiss her on the cheek on the side the cameras couldn't see. "Got you," he whispered and smiled at her shocked face. They walked into the ballroom leaving the frenzied press behind and headed into the main ballroom with Hannah on Loki's arm. "Am I your little accessory now?" Hannah whispered in his ear.

"Not if you don't want to be," he murmured and dragged her to the only two remaining seats at the head of the table. Loki was obviously at the head with a seat to the left of him reserved for Hannah. They both stood by their seats and everyone else stood up. Loki sat down and everyone else followed suit. Waiters rushed out with the appetiser and the conversation built up. Hannah looked over at Loki and was shocked by how at ease he was in the limelight; like her brother. She wasn't cut out of being the centre of attention but she wasn't going to be able to avoid it. The realisation sunk in; her brother would see those photos, see that she was supposedly kissing Loki; he would get himself killed if he barged in. She slowly ate her soup trying to tune out of all the idle chatter. A politician tapped her on the shoulder and smiled. She smiled in return and tried to politely look away. "Have I seen you around before?" he asked, still with a plastic smile.

"I don't think so; I'm not usually part of this crowd," Hannah murmured picking at the shrimp cocktail. Her appetite deserted her and this was only the first course. Hannah was sure she had seen this man before and she thought back to all the parties, boring dinners and conferences that her brother had dragged her to. She was usually so good at matching faces to names but his evaded her. "Mr Cameron is it?" Hannah asked smiling.

"So you do know me," he laughed as the bowls were carried away. "And who do I have the pleasure of meeting tonight," he chuckled. Hannah cringed inside but maintained a convincing smile.

"I'm Hannah, Smith," she replied and felt a sudden shock on her neck. She felt the necklace and the shock came from there. She had to lie about her name; she had to hide her true identity.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Hannah Smith," David Cameron smiled and turned to talk to another guest as the soup arrived. She turned and Loki was smiling at her. "Don't lie, Miss Smith," he laughed and emphasized Miss Smith. "You are quite adept in these events; there's something more to you Hannah than a rebellious girl and I am going to find out," he chuckled and returned to talk to one of the waiters. Hannah became absorbed in her soup and effectively tuned out the chatter. The seven course meal dragged by with a chicken soup, a small tuna salad, a small sorbet, roasted sea bass for the first main course, sirloin steak for the second main course and a small key lime pie for dessert. Hannah was stuffed by the end and couldn't face another morsel of food.

The evening conversation passed the same way with occasional talk from tedious politicians and billionaires. Hannah managed to excuse herself from the after dinner drinks and walked back up to her room. She changed into some casual pyjamas and lay on her bed. She reached behind her head to unclasp the necklace and flinched back as it stung her fingers. She swore licked the tips of her fingers. "That's not very ladylike language, Hannah," Loki smiled appearing behind her.

"Will you stop that; give me a heart attack why don't you," she shouted spinning round. Loki was leaning on the wall grinning. "A call is incoming I think you would like to be there for, it is about you anyway," he muttered walking towards the door. Hannah pulled on the leather jacket and a pair of ballet flats. She ran after Loki and jumped into a room as he shut the door. The lights were dimmed and JARVIS was projecting a familiar image onto the wall. It was her brother and he looked angry; very angry. It's not good to get him angry.

**A/N – Hey guys, please review"**

**Any guesses too who Hannah's brother is … if you haven't got it already then please pay more attention! (Review with your answers!)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**29/9/12**_

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything you recognise!**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

Potterlover77222 – Not Bruce but close it took me forever to decide which between him and the other one! Thanks for reviewing!

Unimportant – Thanks for the review! And you got it RIGHT! Well Done

**Please carry on reviewing and following my story**

**Chapter 3**

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting to hear from you again, and if I did I was expecting to have you shooting at me" Loki laughed sinking into one of the plush sofas.  
"You brought this on yourself and you are lucky I am not shooting," he replied.  
"So why do deserve to talk with one of the mighty Avengers?" Loki asked casually.  
"Oh you know why, Reindeer games!" Hannah's brother shouted.  
Tony Stark was fuming and anger swirled in his chocolate brown eyes. Hannah stood near the door and forced a weak smile when Tony looked her way. His eyes softened at her gaze but the fury returned when Loki laughed.  
"I presume you have hacked into my feed to talk about Hannah here," he smiled.  
"It is my feed!" He shouted and growled at Loki "and I don't think much talking is needed. Let her go!" he yelled.

"No, and I believe JARVIS works for me now," Loki laughed. Tony swore profoundly and looked like he was about to break the camera.

"JARVIS is and always will be mine," he yelled.

"Not now that I have wiped you and Miss Potts of his command list," Loki said. He talked with an lofty air and with proper Queens English. Hannah had never heard anyone talk like him before and she was always fascinated by people's personality and voice. Tony was now screaming and his face was red.

"Tony!" Hannah shouted and he stopped shouting.

"Why do you want Hannah here?" Loki asked glancing between them.

"She is my sister, Reindeer games! And you are going to let her go," he exclaimed trying to stay calm for Hannah's sake.

"Is that true Hannah?" Loki asked turning to face her. She nodded. "Say it," he insisted.

"Don't order her around!" Tony shouted.

"And what can you do about it?" Loki asked sarcastically.

"I will come and blow your head off," Tony yelled.

"Stop it, both of you!" Hannah screamed and the room fell silent. "Thank you," she murmured.

"Loki; It is true. And Tony; stop worrying about me I can look after myself," she exclaimed looking better the two shocked men. "If that is all I will return to my room," she muttered and left the room. "I presume that ends our friendly chat," Loki laughed and she heard the projector whir to a stop. She stormed up to her room and sunk onto the bed. She pulled out the emergency phone and dialled Pepper's number.

"Hey Pep," Hannah whispered. She heard Pepper squeak.

"Are you all right? Tony's just come off the vidichat and is storming around the base," Pepper exclaimed.

"Wait a minute Pep," Hannah whispered. She lifted the phone away from her ear and listened for noises outside. "JARVIS, can you make it so no one outside can hear what is going on?" Hannah asked the AI.

"As you wish Miss Hannah," Jarvis replied.

"I'm back Pepper," she murmured leaning on her pillow.

"Hannah Louise Stark, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Tony shouted down the phone.

"Thanks Pepper," Hannah sighed.

"Sorry darling; you had to talk to him," Pepper apologised.

"Hannah!" Tony shouted.

"Ok, ok! Calm down," she sighed.

"Down you tell me to calm down! I am your big brother and I am responsible for you. I knew you should have come to the safe house with me," Tony complained.

"Tony, think about it! He won't hurt me until he needs to get to you. If he wanted to get to you now then he would have done it when I was in that room. Anyway, I think he likes having someone else here," Hannah explained.

"If I find that he has done anything to you or that he likes you in a sexual way then he is a dead man," Tony insisted.

"Yes, sir," Hannah laughed. "Look after yourself," she whispered.

"Look after yourself; I've got an army of superheroes to defend me. And Pepper won't let anything happen. You're all alone, be careful, Spark," he whispered.

"See you soon Tony," she murmured and the connection cut off.

"JARVIS will you please undo the shield," Hannah asked and slid her jacket off.

"Of course, Miss Hannah," JARVIS replied. She curled up on the bed and slowly drifted into sleep.

When she awoke it was still dark and JARVIS slowly brightened the lights. "Good Morning, Miss Hannah. It is currently five oh four am," JARVIS informed her. Hannah groaned and rolled off the bed. She stood up and slipped some ballet flats on and her new favourite leather jacket. She walked over to her balcony and slid the glass doors open. The wind was crisp and she wrapped the jacket closer around her. She looked around and spotted a figure on a balcony a few doors down. Hannah shivered and hipped along the balconies like she did as a child. Loki was sat with his legs swinging over the side.

"Couldn't sleep?" Hannah asked sinking down next to him.

"Now it you that's scaring me to death," he laughed weakly. "How did you get out here?" he asked.

"When I was younger, Tony and I used to hop around between balconies to play pranks on each other," she said smiling. "Well before Mum and Dad died," she murmured solemnly.

"What about after?" he asked, turning to face her.

"I don't know why I am telling you all this," she muttered but couldn't bring herself to move away.

"Because you need to get it out to someone who might understand," Loki murmured and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. She tried to look away from his hypnotising emerald green eyes but couldn't resist looking. She saw sadness and loneliness and a desire to be appreciated. Like her.

"When Mum and Dad died I was only eight and Tony fought to keep me at home with him. A year later when he turned twenty one and claimed Stark Industries; he was rocketed to fame and the publicity was overwhelming. I was always ignored; the Stark sibling that wasn't as clever as Tony, the other one. I had to fight to be respected by everyone and still no one knows who I am. You kidnapped me without knowing who I was," she explained. Loki listened silently throughout and put his arm round her when she had finished. Normally, Hannah would have flinched away from his touch but she needed comforting.

"We are kindred spirits, Hannah Stark," Loki announced and Hannah turned to face him. Her beautiful eyes were full of tears but she quickly wiped them away.

"We are nothing alike, Loki Laufeyson," she replied, hardly. Loki shuddered at the casual use of his real name and moved his hand off her shoulder.

"Your brother is Tony Stark, playboy, genius, millionaire; my brother is Thor, prince of Asgard and God of Thunder. We are alike in more ways than you think," he croaked and looked upset at mentioning Thor's attributes. Hannah, without thinking, leant over and rested her head on his lap. He seemed comforted and stroked her head. Loki whispered and a small green mist swirled round her and Hannah fell into a deep sleep. The last thing she saw was Loki's soft smile as he picked her up.


	4. Chapter 4

_**30/9/12**_

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything you recognise from the film or comics!**

**Thanks for the reviews I love you all; 2 reviews and 8 more followers! AMAZING! This is my most successful story yet!**

Unimportant – Well done on getting it right! Thanks for reading and I really like the name Hannah, I know … um … five people called Hannah!

JJWolf – Thanks for reviewing and for the praise!

**Please carry on reading and reviewing! Reviews make me write more!**

**I'm going to start putting quotes at the beginning of each chapter about the chapter, enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

"**A mistake is always forgivable, rarely excusable and always unacceptable," _Robert Fripp_**

_****_The sunlight shimmered through the gaps in the curtains and Hannah's eyes flickered open. The clock on the table shone eleven fifty. She snapped out of bed and cracked her neck. She sat up and she was still wearing the leather jacket. Then it all came back to her; the night on the balcony with Loki and him carrying her to bed. "Morning, Hannah," Loki whispered behind her shoulder. Hannah jumped and planted her fist square in his jaw. "Ow!" he exclaimed as he recoiled backwards. "What was that for?" Loki grumbled.

"Never sneak up on me," she shouted and cradled her hand.

"That was a hard punch," he complained stretching his jaw.

"I was trained by the best in the business," she said cockily.

"Romanov?" he asked and she nodded. "I just came to tell you that I am off out round the town today and wondered if you would care to join me?" he inquired politely.

"I will go if you answer a question," Hannah said stepping closer to him. Loki towered over her but she still stood tall.

"Ask," he said shrugging.

"Why did you kidnap me?" she asked. He laughed.

"How ever did I guess it would be that question," he smirked. "I kidnapped you because I wanted someone around who wasn't terrified of me," he said simply. "I will be leaving in half an hour; I will meet you in the lobby," he stated and disappeared. Hannah laughed and shook her head before walking into the closet. She flicked through the t-shirts and found one that made her smile. It was a white liberty or death t-shirt by Joe Karssen. Hannah couldn't wait to see Loki's face when he realised what it said on the t-shirt. She pulled it on quickly and a pair of Current/Elliot star print denim shorts. The sun was out this morning and heat blew in the wind. She slid on a pair of white Jack Percell Converse. She slid all her belongings and some make up into a Alexandra Wang grey shoulder bag and slid it over her shoulder.

Hannah had plenty of time remaining but decided to head down to the lobby anyway. He was waiting in a dark green shirt, black trousers and a long black trench coat. His hair was immaculate and he still looked like he could be going to a dinner party. Hannah instantly felt underdressed and was tempted to run back up to her room to change. "Good Morning Hannah," he shouted and she sighed and walked over to where he was stood. "You look very nice today," he muttered smiling his eyes looking amused at her choice of t-shirt.

"Thank you, so do you. You're going to boil in that coat though," she smiled. Hannah could tell that he was trying to get her to like him and to be fair she wanted to like him. She just couldn't trust the man that had destroyed her world.

"I don't boil," he laughed and held out his arm. Hannah giggled and placed her hand in the crook of his arm. They walked out of the door together and walked into the site of the major destruction. The air was dense and hot but Loki's touch was cool and comforting. They just walked and laughed at the shocked passers-by. They turned a corner and Hannah suddenly stopped. They were at the bombsite that used to be Grand Central Station. Loki's luminous green eyes were looking at her with a worried tinge to them. "Hannah what wrong?" he asked.

"Grand Central Station," she murmured and Loki remembered.

"I'm sorry Hannah we can go somewhere else. I completely forgot," he apologised sincerely.

"No, no! It's fine; I need to face them someday," she sighed and led him forwards. "What are we doing here if not to show me off to my old friends," she laughed. His small reserved smile returned and he strode onwards.

"I help out with the rebuilding sometimes; to get away from it all," he confessed. Hannah smiled at him.

"Well come on then," she smiled and pulled him towards where her old team was stood. They walked behind them and Loki cleared his throat. The team spun round and their eyes widened in shock. "My Lord," they all muttered and bowed. "Hannah!" Scott exclaimed when he looked up.

"I'll leave you to catch up," he whispered in her ear and walked off into the wreckage. The crew gaped after the retreating figure. Hannah laughed and picked up a shovel and walked into a different part of the wreckage. Scott scrambled after her and grabbed onto her shoulder.

"Hannah, what happened?" he asked. They both sat down on a few boulders and Hannah looked everywhere but his eyes.

"I was kidnapped and Loki said we should go out for a walk and he brought me here," Hannah said still avoiding his gaze.

"You hated him," Scott exclaimed.

"He's not as bad as everyone thinks," she muttered and Scott laughed.

"Oh, so that man that destroyed most of New York and tried to kill your brother and his wife, isn't that bad," Scott laughed.

"He's a real gentleman and hasn't done anything to me, he's been really kind," Hannah admitted.

"Hannah, run! Why don't you run?" he asked frantically.

"Because I don't want to; he's wants me around and if I leave he will hurt you and Tony. Anyway where would I go; Stark towers is my home," she sighed and started moving rocks into a pile.

"You like him," Scott sighed and helped her move the boulders.

"No I do not!" she snapped.

"Denial," he laughed and Hannah punched him on the arm. They fell into silence and worked away. After an hour or two, Loki appeared behind Hannah and tapped her on the shoulder. She elbowed him in the stomach but he didn't move an inch. "Don't sneak up on me," she shouted. He just laughed.

"We better be going," he chuckled.

"I'll see you later, Scott. OK?" she smiled. He just nodded, then bowed and walked away. They walked together back to the towers and Hannah went back to her room. She lay on the bed and thought; did she like Loki. Her emotions were conflicted and she couldn't make head or tails from what she was feeling. She jumped up and paced backwards and forwards across her room. She needed something to do. A Stark could never just sit idly.

She walked out of her room and wandered the corridors of the tower; the corridors that she knew off by heart from her childhood. She walked and walked lost in thought and memories of the past; before the suit, before the Avengers, before Loki. She turned a corner and found herself face to face with the door of one of Tony's old labs; a lab she remembered very well. Frantically she typed in the code and thankfully the door clicked open. She hurried in and smiled; undisturbed, just as she left it. "Welcome Miss Hannah; I hoped you would find this room. All the other locks have been changed but I kept this one the same," JARVIS announced.

"Thank you JARVIS; thank you, thank you," she laughed and ran over to a panel on the wall. She pressed it and it clicked open. Her pride and joy stared back at her; her masterpiece. She cried with joy and pressed the button so it slid out.


	5. Chapter 5

_**1/10/12**_

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything to do with the Avengers! Film, comic anything! But Hannah/Nike are all mine!**

**Thanks for the review! Just one this time – please review more … PLEASE!**

Unimportant – Haha, it's a common name here! Thanks for reviewing again

**Chapter 5**

"_**The greatest obstacle to discovery is not ignorance - it is the illusion of knowledge," Daniel J Boorstin  
**_

Hannah laughed with joy at the thought that Loki didn't have her masterpiece. It wasn't as advanced as her brother's but it would have seriously altered the war. "JARVIS, will you please deploy Nike," she requested and walked up to the glass doors. They swung open and the walkway slid out from the side of the building. The rings powered up and she walked slowly through like Tony had taught her. She had never done it without him before but she needed to try it out after all this time. Her suit powered up and she lifted off the floor. She laughed and the screen powered up. "Welcome back Hannah!" The voice announced.  
"I've missed you JENNA," she admitted grinning.  
"Are we going for a flight today?" JENNA asked.  
"Only a short one today," Hannah sighed and they lifted off. She shot off into the sky and whooped with joy. "JEN, is Tony using his suit currently?" Hannah asked.  
"Yes, do you want to contact him?" JENNA asked.  
"Thanks JEN," she laughed. Hannah hasn't felt so free since the war. Tony wouldn't let her fly while Loki was on the loose and so the suit hadn't been used in months.  
"Calling Tony Stark Iron Man," JENNA announced and the ringing started.  
"Hello," Tony answered warily.  
"Hey Tony," Hannah laughed.  
"Hannah; how'd you get this number?" He asked and was obviously relieved to hear from her again.  
"I'm in Nike," she laughed. Tony sighed in relief.  
"He didn't find her?" Tony asked.  
"Nope and she is still fully functional," Hannah giggled.  
"JENNA?" Tony asked.  
"Yes, Mr Stark?" JENNA replied.  
"Please give Hannah individual controls and lock commands for only me, Hannah and Pepper," he requested. Hannah was skimming the ocean and laughed as the spray whizzed past.  
"As you wish Mr Stark," JENNA replied.  
"What does that do?" Hannah asked.  
"It means only you can use Nike and only me, you and Pepper can change that command," Tony explained. "We need to meet up," Tony demanded.  
"Not today; I need to get back," Hannah said and powered to a halt. "Meet you in our spot at ten pm tomorrow," Hannah said and spun back towards Stark Towers.  
"Ok; stay safe!" He insisted.  
"You too; tell Peps I'll talk to her soon," Hannah sighed.  
"I will," Tony grumbled and Hannah severed the connection.  
"JENNA, can you connect with JARVIS?" Hannah asked as they neared the tower.  
"Connecting with JARVIS," JENNA announced.  
"Hello, Miss Hannah," JARVIS replied.  
"Has Loki noticed my absence?" Hannah asked.  
"Yes, Miss Hannah! Master Loki is currently tracking the necklace he gave you," JARVIS informed her. "I suggest you return swiftly," he advised.  
"Oh crap," Hannah swore and sped back to the tower.

She skidded to a halt on the runway and the rings powered up to desuit her. The silver and green metal pieces disappeared into the floor. "JARVIS, please keep Nike hidden at all times," Hannah ordered and rushed out of her lab and made sure the door was firmly locked after her. She was about to run when a hand grabbed her shoulder. "Where have you been?" Loki growled.  
"Wandering the halls," Hannah shrugged.  
"Then why was my tracker telling me that you were travelling over New York at the speed of a fighter jet?" Loki asked.  
"Malfunction?" Hannah giggled and tried to leave.  
"And why don't you want me to go in there?" He asked and punched in his code. The console beeped and Hannah's voice echoed off the walls.  
"Hello, this is the lab of Hannah Louise Stark; you have entered the wrong code. Please contact either Hannah or Tony Stark; or renter pin," her recording said and Hannah blushed.  
"Please will you open the door Hannah?" He asked and Hannah typed in the pin making sure to hide it from Loki's prying eyes. The door clicked open. "Welcome Miss Hannah and her guest," JENNA welcomed them. "Do you want to," JENNA started before Hannah cut her off.  
"Not now JEN," Hannah insisted and turned to shut the door behind them.  
"Who's JEN?" Loki asked leaning on an empty workbench.  
"My personalised AI; I built her with a bit of help from Tony and JARVIS," Hannah admitted.  
"You are very good with technology; as good as Iron Man," Loki smiled and Hannah blushed.  
"Nowhere near as good as Tony," she said shyly.  
"I believe you are," Loki announced and looked around the room. He picked up a few things but was very careful with them. He walked round and pressed on the panel before Hannah could stop him. "Nike deployed," JENNA announced.  
"Crap," Hannah swore and pulled the curtains across the big glass windows.  
"Now what is it you don't want me to see," Loki asked walking towards the windows.  
"Nothing, um, the, um, sun was too bright," Hannah stammered and stood firmly in way of the windows. Loki prowled closer towards her.  
"Nike is deployed; have a," JENNA began before Hannah cut her off again.  
"Not now JENNA!" Hannah shouted. Loki appeared next to her and pulled the curtains open.

To say he was shocked would have been an understatement; his eyes widened and jaw fell slightly open. The walkway had pushed out and the rings were primed. Hannah smiled and thought she might as well go the full way. She opened the doors and walked through the rings like she had done moments before. The suit clicked on and she turned to face Loki. He was smiling. "Iron woman," was all he could say. Hannah walked over to him and lowered the mask. "You have a suit," he stammered. "Well, that's certainly unexpected," he muttered and walked round the suit, examining it closely.

"Loki meet Nike," she laughed, "my life's work in one suit."

"Nike, the goddess of victory," he murmured.

"My SHIELD codename," Hannah murmured in reply. Loki's face brightened instantly.

"Nike; Nike is you," he laughed and disappeared. He instantly reappeared by the computer and logged on as fast as lightning. Hannah walked over still in her suit. Nike was a lot less bulky than the Iron Man suit but was built for speed not combat.

"What are you looking at?" she asked and peered over his shoulder. He opened a folder entitled Nike. "I have a file, cool," she giggled. Loki smiled and clicked on an audio clip and played it over the load speakers in her lab.

"Nike is needed!" a voice, that she recognised as Director Fury's, exclaimed.

"We can't involve her in this; she will get hurt and I won't be able to live with it!" Tony yelled.

"I told that if we needed back up then Nike would have to be our secret weapon. She needs to be deployed," Fury insisted.

"Never!" Tony shouted and the recording finished. She looked over at Loki and he was grinning.

"I found her," he laughed and hugged Hannah. "Can I see you fly?" he asked like an excited child.

"Ye, I suppose so," Hannah said and shrugged. She clicked the mask down and walked out followed by Loki, looking like a giddy puppy. She walked to the end of the walkway and dived off the end. She heard Loki run to the end and peer over. "JENNA," Hannah said.

"Yes Hannah," JENNA replied.

"Its go time," she laughed and shot up just before she hit the ground. They did what Nike did best; speed and acrobatics. She flew and flipped and dove and finally shot up and landed behind Loki. He was grinning his face off as she used the rings to remove the suit. "JENNA, will you please lock away Nike so only I can deploy her please," Hannah asked as she walked back into the lab. Loki appeared in front of her leaning on one of the work benches.

"That was magnificent; a lot more agile than Iron Man," he commented.

"She was made for flight not fight," Hannah sighed and ushered Loki out of her lab.

"Can I try," he asked, walking at her shoulder.

"Nope; only I can use and deploy Nike," she laughed and Loki whined.

"Dinner will be at eight," Loki announced and kissed her hand before walking off down the corridor. Hannah checked her watch and it was seven fifteen. She had three quarters of an hour before tea and so she turned round and walked back to the lab.


	6. Chapter 6

_**3/10/12**_

**Disclaimer – Unfortunately I don't own the Avengers or any of their characters!**

**Thanks for all the views and reviews and followers etc. They make me write faster!**

KilalaInara – Thanks for the review! I couldn't get the image out of my head after I wrote that bit so had to put it in …

Unimportant – Thanks for reviewing, you're my favourite reviewer! I will continue, for the fate of mankind!

**Chapter 6**

_"**A man must be master of his hours and days," **__**William Frederick Book**_

"Miss Hannah; it is ten to eight. I would advise you to go prepare for dinner with Master Loki," JARVIS announced dimming down her music.  
"Oh crap; thanks J," she shouted and hurriedly packed away the contraption she was working on. It was easy to lose track of time on a project and she was always so thankful that JARVIS and JENNA could organise them. Without Pepper and JARVIS the Stark family could never so anything practical. She ran up to her room and darted into the closet. She pulled out a metallic silver dress and a pair of green tights; the same colour scheme as Nike. She slid on a pair of silver high heels and tied her hair back in a bun with a green flower. She jogged as fast as she could, in three inch heels, to the lift and hopped in. She pressed the button for the penthouse which was always used as a meeting and dining room. She walked out and Loki was seated at the long table, leant forwards examining a tablet. The click of her heels on the wood floor snapped his attention back to the real world. "Ah, Hannah; please sit down," Loki announced and gestured for her to come over. She walked over and sat in the seat opposite him. As soon as she sat down a waiter appeared with a bottle of 1999 Ayala vintage champagne. "Do you drink?" Loki asked as the waiter popped the cork off the bottle.

"Of course; but only the best stuff," she laughed. "Is that from Tony's cellar?" she asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Um, yes," Loki said hesitantly.

"Then I'll have a drink," she laughed at his worry. The waiter poured them both a glass.

"I suggest a toast; to my mysterious Avenger and the discovery of the goddess of victory," he announced and smiled at Hannah. She blushed and raised her glass.

"Cheers," they both shouted and clinked glasses. Hannah downed her glass and it was instantly refilled. "Why are you so excited about Nike, it's not like you can use here or anything," Hannah asked as the steak and potatoes arrived.  
"Well, she was SHIELD's secret weapon and to begin with the prospect worried me. A weapon I didn't know and wasn't prepared for but now it was just a fascination," Loki explained and smiled at Hannah.  
"Now I have a question; do you feel like a hostage?" He asked.  
"No, well not really. I can leave if I wanted to and Stark Tower is my home," Hannah murmured and shrugged. They both ate in silence for a few minutes before Loki sighed.  
"Why don't you leave?" He asked.  
"What's with all the questions?" Hannah giggled.  
"I just wonder why you choose to stay with your brother's enemy and invader of your world?" He murmured and pushed the food round his plate.  
"I stay because I enjoy your company! You were right we are alike in more ways than one and you are finally someone who listens to me," Hannah announced and looked away embarrassed. They lapsed into silence again and the only noise that could be heard was the scraping of cutlery on plates.  
"I'm glad you stayed," Loki whispered and Hannah smiled. A waiter walked out and carried away their plates. Hannah finally realised; she liked Loki. He was just misunderstood and he only did what he did so people would respect him. Yes, his plan backfired but he wasn't to be blamed. The waiter returned and filled up their champagne glasses. Hannah held up her glass. "To friendship," she announced and Loki smiled and raised his glass. "To friendship," he murmured and she noticed a little sparkle returning to his eyes and the dull green was replaced by a brighter green.

"It is ten o'clock, Miss Hannah. Mr Tony should be arriving soon," JENNA announced.  
"Thanks JEN," Hannah sighed and laid back on the grass with her mask open. She was waiting in Tony and her favourite place to escape. It was by the beach and was a perfect little piece of heaven. She heard the whirring of the flight pads and Iron Man appeared over the cliff.  
"Hey, little sis," Tony shouted and opened up his mask.  
"You're late, big bro," she laughed and jumped up to hug him. The metal of the suits clanged together and Tony laughed.  
"I was working on a little present for you," he chuckled and pulled a small bracelet out of a compartment in his suit.  
"Finally, you finished it," she giggled and jumped up and down excitedly. It was a bracelet like Tony's that meant where ever you were, you could call the suit onto you.  
"Well, I did have slightly bigger issues. How is your boyfriend anyway?" Tony asked grumpily.  
"He is not my boyfriend!" Hannah snapped and blushed. "And he's fine; he's treated me really well and doesn't care if I leave," She shrugged.  
"They come to SHIELD temporary base with me," Tony begged.  
"No, I like it with Loki at the tower," Hannah announced and Tony glared at her.

"I thought you hated that man!" Tony exclaimed.

"That was before I knew him," Hannah explained.

"Don't you start liking all my enemies, Hannah," he sighed but smiled. "You'll be buying an ipad next!" Tony exclaimed but his smile was still spreading.

"Well, they are state of the technology," she laughed and Tony jumped and powered towards her. They hit each other and rolled down the slight hill, laughing all the way.  
"Whatever did I do to deserve you as a sister?" He sighed but the grin still remained.  
"I dunno, you've never done anything to make you worthy of having me," she giggled and Tony punched her playfully on the arm. She laughed and punched him back. "Miss Hannah, Master Loki is calling the suit," JENNA announced.  
"Thanks J," Hannah replied. "I gotta take this," Hannah muttered to Tony and he sighed. Hannah walked away slowly and JENNA patched the call through.  
"Hey, silvertongue," Hannah said as Loki's face appeared on screen.  
"Evening Nike," Loki replied. "Just wondering, where the hell are you?" He shouted.  
"I went for a fly," Hannah giggled and grinned at Loki.  
"Where are you?" He insisted.  
"Just out of New York," she replied.

"You can't just disappear like that," Loki exclaimed.

"Well, I just did," Hannah replied. "Why can't I just go for a fly?" she asked.

"I, sort off, well, I worry about you," Loki admitted.

"I'm a big girl; I can look after myself you know," she giggled but was touched by Loki's concern. She didn't know when this feeling appeared but she liked Loki; she valued his opinions and she didn't want to disappoint him. The feeling was confusing; it wasn't her but yet it was.

"Just come back, please," he asked and she heard the raw emotion shining through in his voice. It was like he felt the same but she didn't even know how she felt.

"OK, I'll come back. Just a few more minutes," she replied and JENNA cut off the call. She walked slowly back to where Tony was laid looking at the stars.

"You have to go," he sighed without looking straight at her. Hannah just nodded and powered up her flight jets. "Keep in touch; in one of the cupboards in your lab is a earpiece. Use it!" he demanded.

"I will," she said and jetted off into the night. It was only a few minutes before she pulled in on the walkway outside her lab and she used the rings to desuit.

"Welcome Miss Hannah; Master Loki has requested that on your return, you go see him in the main lounge," JARVIS announced and Hannah sighed.

"Oh great," she moaned.


	7. Chapter 7

_**4/10/12**_

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Avengers (well, actually I wouldn't be doing this if I did)!**

**Hey, I've changed the rating to M due to scenes coming up! But don't worry I will warn you in my AN if there are any coming! Not in this chapter though!**

**Thanks for all the positive reviews – Five that's my personal best!**

Amskie – Patience my young warrior; he doesn't want to scare her away from him. He will

have to wait … and so will you!

EnyaandEathenyl – Thanks, I love writing cliffhangers!

MotherGothelFan1 – Thanks so much, you don't know how much reviews mean to me!

The Goddess Of Darkness – Thanks and I have done, 1 chapter every two days unless there

are problems!

Unimportant – Thanks and reviews do make me INCREDIBLY happy and they give me

confidence that what I write is actually pretty decent

**Chapter 7**

"_**Let love flow so that it cleanses the world. Then man can live in peace, instead of the state of turmoil he has created through his past ways of life, with all those material interests and earthly ambitions**__**.**__**"**_** Sai Baba**

The main lounge was always a place for serious family matters when it was the Stark household. Something told Hannah that, even though Loki wasn't family, the reason he called her here was definitely classed under serious matters. She hurried down to the lounge but as she arrived; Hannah tried to calm her racing heart and on edge nerves. No one had even made her feel this nervous and self-conscious before and it was worrying. She couldn't be generating feelings for the man she despised the most; the man that killed thousands, the man that conquered her world, the man that killed her friends, the man that kidnapped her and most importantly the man who threw her big brother off the side of a skyscraper. But her opinions changed and that was what unsettled her the most. The hatred diminished and in its place was a burning hope that he felt the same. Hannah tried to calm her breathing and hide her inner turmoil. She pushed open the door and saw Loki sat on one of the couches. This was nearly it for her emotions; he looked so hot and kind which made her want him. But he was sat exactly where Tony sat when he returned from the first attack on Loki; how dare he hurt her only remaining family. Hannah was a master at hiding her emotions after many years of being partially in the limelight. She thanked the lord for this gift as she slowly strode over to the couch. Her heart continued to race. She successfully shut the internal war away in the furthest section of her mind and returned her full focus to the problem at hand. "Hannah please sit down," Loki requested without looking her in the eye. She sunk onto the couch and brought her knees up next to her. She was shaking and was strongly resisting the urge to declare her absurd love there and then.  
"Where were you Hannah?" He asked and Hannah thought she detected genuine concern in his voice.  
"Just went for a fly," she said calmly and tried to avoid looking into his hypnotic eyes.  
"Please can you tell me when you are leaving, Hannah," he asked and his voice edged on pleading.  
"Why?" She asked and involuntarily looked into his eyes. Worry was etched across his face and for the first time she had noticed, he looked haggard and tired. It was obvious that being supreme ruler had taken a lot out of him; a dozen witty comments came to mind but the new emotions trashed them quickly. "I worry about you," he replied.  
"As I said earlier, I'm a big girl! I can look after myself," Hannah insisted.  
"I'm going to warn you; there are many ruthless people out there that will do anything to get to me. I worry that they may use you to get to me," he confessed and started playing with his cuff.  
"Why would people use me?" Hannah asked and sort of dreaded the answer.  
"I've been trying to tell you this for a while Hannah but now is the time," Loki paused and took a deep breath. "I love you Hannah Stark and have since I met you on that lorry," he announced with a burst of confidence that suddenly diminished as soon as he had finished. Hannah's heart began to race again and her hand began to twitch. She breathed deeply to try and get her head back in order.  
"I really, and I mean really like you too Loki," it took all her willpower not to declare her love there and then. "But I need some time to get my head straight," she admitted with a deep breath. She saw his heart plummet and instantly felt guilt. He regained his composure quickly and mustered a weak smile.  
"I will wait of you Hannah Stark but you cannot stop me worrying about you. Will you please tell JARVIS where you are going if you want to go out please?" He asked and Hannah nodded. "Thank you," he replied and Hannah left. As soon as the door shut, she sprinted back up to her room and hunted for her phone. She eventually found it and frantically dialled the number she knew to call in situations like this. "Pepper, I need you," she shouted and burst out crying.

"Calm down, baby," Pepper said trying to usher Hannah's sobs. "Do you need me to get Tony?" She asked.  
"No, not Tony," she whimpered and tried to stop the tears.  
"What's wrong honey?" She asked when Hannah's sobs had stopped.  
"Is Tony with you?" She asked.  
"No, he's out," Pepper replied in her naturally comforting voice. Pepper had always been the mother/sister figure for Hannah and she needed that now.  
"I just don't know what to do," she wined.  
"Start from the beginning sweetheart," Pepper said, encouraging Hannah softly.  
"Loki loves me and my heart says I love him too but my head says I can't possibly love him," she exclaimed and began sniffing.  
"It's ok Hannah," Pepper murmured sounded obviously relieved it wasn't a life threatening situation. "You just need some time away from him to sort your emotions out," she softly explained. "You don't need to choose between your head and your heart; try to either rationalise what your heart is saying or believe passionately what your head is saying," she described in her usual soothing and comforting way.

"Thanks Pepper," she murmured as her composure slowly returned.

"It's ok little sis," Pepper replied and Hannah smiled.

"I'm glad Tony married you," Hannah laughed and Pepper laughed in response.

"I'm glad too," she giggled. "Are you feeling better now Spark?" Pepper asked with a twinge of concern resonating in her voice.

"A lot better now Pepsi, I'll talk to you later and will you tell Tony I'm still on for next week," she giggled.

"I will! Talk to you later," Pepper murmured and Hannah hung up. She rolled over and pulled the covers up and fell asleep, fully clothed, and with a surprisingly clear mind.

She woke up from a surprising dreamless sleep. "Good morning Miss Hannah!" JARVIS announced. "Master Loki has invited you to have breakfast with him this morning," he explained.

"Lights on please J," Hannah requested as she sat up straight.

"Of course Miss Hannah," JARVIS replied as he slowly brightened the lights. Hannah stretched and rolled out of her plush, king-sized bed onto the soft, wool rug. She eventually clambered to her feet and pulled on a Juicy Couture blue striped top with a palm tree on it and Haute Hippie American flag shorts. She hopped around as she slid on a pair of All Star blue converse. Hannah wandered down to the lift and rode it up to the casual dining room. Loki was sat with a black coffee and a bowl of mixed cereals at the long table. He looked up and smiled as she walked in. The confident smile he often wore sent her heart fluttering but after her talk with Pepper, she managed to keep it under control and smile back. She helped herself to fruit and cereals for the buffet before sitting down across the table from Loki. "So how are you this morning?" Loki asked politely. Hannah saw the concern in his eyes and heard the slight hesitation in his voice.  
"I can tell you didn't just call me here so we could enjoy small talk," she complained while eating her cereal. He laughed and smiled again.  
"Yes, you're right! I have been called to an urgent conference in London and I am afraid that you will have to stay here," he murmured.  
"I can stay at home by myself and JARVIS will keep you updated. You go enjoy your conference," Hannah giggled.  
"I'm setting off in an hour so I thought I would share breakfast with you before I go," he sighed.  
"You make it sound like the last supper," she giggled and Loki frowned in confusion. This just caused her to laugh harder. "Never mind; it's just a saying," she laughed and Loki smiled.  
"I will never get your Midgardian sayings," he chuckled. They exchanged banter and small talk over breakfast but the time flew and before long Loki was boarding the jet. It zoomed off into the cloudless sky and Hannah watched until it vanished. Now it was time to decide what to do with the next week. She sauntered into the tower again and made herself a hot chocolate before snuggling up in front of the television. She laid there for a long time sipping on her hot chocolate and felt at peace.


	8. Chapter 8

_**6/10/12**_

**Disclaimer – I only own Hannah and Scott not any of the stuff you recognise whether it is from the comics or films!**

**Thanks for all the great reviews, you all make my day:**

Unimportant – Thanks again and I will carry on trying to get a chapter out every two days!

Amskie – I can't wait to write it either but there is a major development in between then

and now! The kissing should be in Ch11 and "all that jazz" (you know what I mean)

should be in Ch 12!

Maliceofhumansacrifice – I didn't actually write Pepsi but thanks for the idea … great

nickname there!

**Chapter 8**

"**_Your nightmares follow you like a shadow, forever."_ **

**Aleksander Hermon, The Lazarus Project**

The tower was deathly silent as she strode purposefully through the twisting corridors. Hannah hurriedly typed in the passcode for her private lab and the door slowly slid open. The lights brightened and a chirpy voice greeted her. "Good afternoon Miss Hannah," JENNA chirped.

"Afternoon JENNA," Hannah replied cheerily.

"You're very happy today," she replied sarcastically.

"I see the personality upgrade I gave you worked," Hannah laughed.

"No kidding Sherlock," JENNA commented with her voice now dripping with sarcasm.

"And anyway, yes I am happy today." Hannah giggled, not letting her argumentative AI bring her down.

"Do you want to go for a fly?" JENNA asked.

"Maybe later," Hannah decided.

"Oh yes! Master Loki wishes for you to ring him on his mobile this afternoon," JENNA exclaimed.

"Ok, dial and patch him through to my headset," Hannah requested.

"A please or thank you wouldn't hurt," JENNA moaned.

"Please JENNA," Hannah sighed.

"Calling Master Loki," JENNA replied and Hannah smiled.

"Thank you JENNA," she chirped. The ringing was transferred from the surround sound speakers to her personal earpiece. She sat down at her favourite work desk and loaded up her files. She loaded up the designs of the updated arc reactor she was working on for a surprise for Tony. She knew he was angry with her over the Loki situation and hopefully this would get her back in his good books. "Hello," Loki murmured as the ringing stopped.

"Hey, it's Hannah," she giggled.

"How are you?" he asked with his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine! Nothing has happened and I've been keeping myself busy," Hannah replied happily.

"Sounds like more fun than I have been having," Loki sighed.

"That good?" she asked and Loki laughed. His laugh was like bells ringing and it lift Hannah spirits even higher. "Try to get out and enjoy yourself; Paris is a beautiful city," Hannah sighed as she enlarged the exploded view of her new arc reactor.

"You could have come you know," he whined.

"I would have just got in the way, and Tony may have killed you," she giggled. Loki laughed again and Hannah's smile broadened.

"I'll be coming back on Sunday," Loki announced.

"What day is it?" Hannah asked shyly; everything had happened so quickly and she hadn't been outside in days.

"It's Wednesday," Loki laughed. "So no wild parties or trashing the tower while I am gone," he insisted and it was Hannah's turn to laugh.

"I won't," she moaned. "See you on Sunday," she giggled and shut off the connection. Hannah spent another few hours on improving Tony's reactor and starting to construct the various parts. She had found a way of letting the arc contain more power and for it to preserve the Starkium core for longer. She repeatedly dropped asleep and snapped away before she decided to call it a night. During that morning she had installed a pull out bed in the corner of the lab; she had experienced many nights of falling asleep on her cold, hard work bench and she was thankful that she had thought to put it in that morning. It pulled out of the cupboard easily and she dropped down onto it. Hannah drifted out of sleep for an hour or two before sinking into a deep sleep.

The darkness consumed everything and Hannah couldn't even see her hand when she waved it in front of her face. "She is his weakness," a voice whispered and Hannah snapped round with her arms raised in self-defence.

"The traitor shall fall but first he shall be crushed!" another voice hissed from the opposite direction.

"We should assume control," the first voice chuckled and it came from closer than before. They were closing in.

"Wait my son; she is not ready to fulfil our needs. Be patient!" the other voice commanded from inches behind where Hannah was frozen to the spot. She ran; her instincts kicked in and she ran. She always kept her hands outstretched in front of her to avoid obstacles but her subconscious told her there wouldn't be any. "Run little human; as if your life depends on it," a voice hissed from her left.

"Because it does," the leader laughed but it wasn't a real laugh; more of a hiss or a wince than a laugh. She just ran; getting away was her only concern. The shrill laughs and disturbing comments followed her as she ran. Suddenly a blue light blinded her and she fell screaming to her knees. She scrambled to her feet as her vision returned in patches. The darkness had vanished and Hannah was stood on a typical New York street. She tried to move and turn but her body was fixed to the ground. Hannah felt like a passenger in her own mind. She looked in front of her and screamed with shock and horror. Corpses were littered around the streets and blood filled the drains but two bodies stood out in Hannah's mind. Hannah screamed and cried as blood seeped out from a gaping hole in Loki's chest but it was the second body that caused her to weep and yell until her throat couldn't take anymore. Tony was laid there fully suited up but his Iron Man suit was a charcoal black instead of its usual hot-rod red. Smoke plumed off the arc and his flight stabilizers and his mask was strewn next to him. Blood trickled from a deep cut on his forehead and his eyes were dull and lifeless. Her dreamself looked down and she was fully suited up with a spark of residual energy flickering in her palm. Loki gasped and tried to sit up but the dream Hannah stepped forward and stomped on his ankle. The bone shattered and he screamed. Hannah cried as he screamed in complete agony and tried to break out of this cruel trance. "He will die eventually, but he will die horribly and painfully knowing that this is all his fault. He will suffer at the hands of the one he loves most and see her crushed because of him," a voice whispered and Hannah spun around. She spotted a grotesque creature chuckling inhumanly before the world turned a light blue. She sprung out of bed and fell sprawling onto the floor. She was panting rapidly and the t-shirt she wore was stuck to her body with sweat. Hannah's throat was coarse and tear tracks remained on her cheeks. It was then, as she lay on that frozen floor, that she finally realised; she loved Loki and couldn't live without him.

She didn't spend long cleaning herself up and just threw on the first things that came to hand; an Maje Rameau embroidered silk-organza top, a pair of Stella McCartney Bale two-tone stretch-crepe leggings-style pants and a pair of Repetto BB patent-leather ballet flats. She sat down on her desk chair and spun around slowly. She still hadn't recovered from her horrific nightmare and needed some way to take her mind off things. "JENNA, will you call Pepper please," Hannah requested as she continued spinning.

"Calling Miss Pepper," JENNA announced and the ringing echoed round the room. After a few rings Pepper picked up.

"Hello this is Pepper Stark, how can I help you," Pepper announced cheerfully.

"Hey Pep, it's Hannah," Hannah replied and stopped spinning round.

"Hey Spark, what's up?" Pepper asked concerned.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come round to the tower tonight?" Hannah asked and crossed her fingers.

"Isn't that a bit risky Hannah?" Pepper said warily.

"Loki's away in Paris so it'll just be the two of us. I need a girl's night in!" Hannah giggled.

"Ok then, if you're sure! I have some big news to tell you," Pepper chuckled.

"Can't wait, and could you please bring some Starkium with you," Hannah asked gently.

"I can't bring you that Hannah," Pepper muttered.

"Pretty please! I need it," she whined. "It's for a surprise for Tony," she moaned.

"Ok, ok; just be careful with it," Pepper sighed. "I'll see you at seven, ok?" Pepper asked.

"Fine by me," Hannah giggled and Pepper hung up. Hannah set off on a mission and tidied up the whole tower and set up Pepper's favourite living room for a girl's night in. She walked into the prepared room balancing two bowls of popcorn and fumbled the door open. She stepped in and a hand grasped her over her mouth. The popcorn spilled all over the floor and the bowls clattered breaking the eerie silence. Hannah bit and kicked but her mysterious assailant held a weird smelling rag over her mouth and nose and suddenly the world spun and she had to fight to keep her eyes open. As she fell to the ground, her captor stepped in front and even from her restricted vision, Hannah recognised the assailant.

**A/N – Do you know who it is …**

**The beginning of the next chapter isn't from Hannah's perspective it is from **

**Pepper's view! Enjoy and please review**


	9. Chapter 9

_**9/10/12**_

**Disclaimer – I only own Hannah not anything you recognise!**

**Four new followers woop woop!**

**I want to reach 30 followers and 25 reviews with this chapter so PLEASE follow and review**

**Please, please, please review and just send me any criticism or ideas or praise I don't care which!**

Amskie – Thanks and I felt so happy after I wrote that she loved him! I have PMed you about

your story!

KilalaInara – Well , it was teamwork between both of them so DOUBLEY right! Glad you

enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

"_**An insincere and evil friend is more to be feared than a wild beast; a wild beast may wound your body, but an evil friend will wound your mind.**__**"**_

**Buddha**

"Hannah, I'm here! JARVIS let me come up," Pepper shouted as the lift doors slowly crept open. Silence was the only thing that greeted her.

"Hannah!" Pepper shouted with more urgency. She jogged into the corridor and pushed open the door to the main living room; Hannah was nowhere to be found. "Hannah this isn't funny. Come out now!" Pepper yelled frantically. She ran into Hannah's bedroom but that was also empty.

"Miss Pepper," JARVIS said quietly.

"Yes JARVIS," Pepper muttered as she searched the next room.

"I have recovered some footage that had been wiped from my system; Miss Hannah was carried out of Stark Tower at seven oh eight this evening by two hostile SHIELD agents whose faces I could not identify," JARVIS explained. Pepper squeaked in shock and immediately speed dialled Tony's cell.

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message," Tony's answering machine laughed. Pepper remembered that day very clearly that he had changed that to annoy Agent Phil Coulson. She snapped back to action as this was not a time to be reminiscing.

"Tony ringing me as soon as you get this; it's Hannah, she's been kidnapped!" Pepper insisted as she tried to stay calm. She shoved her phone into her pocket and sunk down onto a settee and rested her head in her hands. "JARVIS, give me Loki's mobile number," Pepper sighed; she had to admit that he certainly cared for Hannah. She quickly pulled out her phone and dialled the number JARVIS read out for her. Pepper jumped up and started to pace. "Pick up, pick up! Come on you bastard, pick up!" Pepper murmured as it rang.

"What is your business?" Loki asked grumpily when the ringing ceased. Pepper let out the deep breath she had been holding and started explaining frantically.

"It's about Hannah; Hannah's been taken by SHIELD," Pepper stammered. Loki's voice instantly hardened.

"Who is this?" Loki asked.

"I'm Pepper Stark, Hannah's sister in law! She invited me round to keep her company and when I arrived JARVIS told me she had been taken by SHIELD," Pepper explained while panicking.

"Have you contacted the man of iron?" Loki asked calmly.

"He's not answering his mobile," Pepper cried.

"Calm down please Mrs Stark," Loki requested and his calm demeanour automatically soothed Pepper.

"I cannot leave here until tomorrow morning at the latest. I knew I should have brought her with me," he cursed under his breath.

"You need to come now!" Pepper screamed.

"I cannot; if I leave now then it may start another war all of the world will be involved in," he sighed.

"World War three," Pepper exclaimed.

"There has already been two?" Loki asked confused.

"Yes but never mind that," Pepper shouted. "What about Hannah?" she asked trying to hold back the waves of panic that were increasing in strength.

"Go to the SHIELD headquarters and ask for Captain America; he should help you. Please keep me informed Mrs Stark," Loki requested.

"I'll try," Pepper stammered.

"Thank you," Loki sighed and hung up. Pepper slid the phone into her pocket and tried to steady her quivering hands. Eventually she resorted to twiddling her platinum diamond wedding ring round her finger.

"JARVIS, ready the jet; and quickly too," she insisted and solemnly headed for the roof.

A bright light blinded her and she tried to flinch away. The light drifted away and her eyes gradually flickered open. She was in a room that she remembered all too well from the time she spent with SHIELD; she was bound to a chair in a typical interrogation room. "Evening Hannah," a voice said from the shadows.

"Do you mind explaining why you have brought me here Tash; or should I call you Black Widow?" Hannah announced calmly. Natasha Romanoff stepping into the dingy light of the room and she was smiling, a small smug smile but smiling all the same.

"Tash'll be fine; this is purely informal," she said obviously trying to be friendly; not her usual interrogation technique.

"Then why am I tied down?" Hannah asked trying her hardest to keep her face straight.

"I know about your feisty temper," Tash laughed.

"What am I here for?" Hannah asked again and she resumed control of the conversation.

"Fury ordered me to bring you in with assistance with Agent Barton," she said trying to sound calming. "He said it was for your own good," she giggled. Innocence and loveliness wasn't a convincing look for Tash; Hannah knew something else was up.  
"Then why am I tied up?" She repeated. All her tactics of getting information were taught to her by the spy standing in front of her. This was going to be hard but seen as though she wasn't actually a spy she hoped Natasha would under estimate her. "We have been informed that you really like Loki and we were worried he was in control of you," she commented sweetly.  
"Look into my eyes Tash; they are still brown not blue, brown," she insisted trying to stay completely calm.  
"Just protocol Hannah, I'm following orders. Now you can walk out here today if you will just tell me what Loki is planning," Tash muttered and sat down in front of Hannah. Finally, the famous Black Widow had let something slip. They wanted information on Loki and they thought he would have confided in her. Hannah knew calm and collected wasn't going to work on Tash so, time for approach two. She hung her head and began to fake cry. "What's wrong Hannah?" Tash asked, "What did he do to you?" Tash asked.  
"He said if I ran or told anyone he would kill Tony," she wept. It was a lie but had some basis in truth so she didn't falter.  
"It's ok, honey! He can't hurt Tony now," she said soothingly.  
"I wanna see Tony," she cried.  
"He's not here darling; he's away on a mission," she exclaimed whole trying to sooth the wailing woman in front of her. Point two; Tony wasn't present. That means he probably didn't know about what was happening. Now to put the plan into action. If she could just catch Tash unaware then she could get out. "I have had such a dreadful few weeks and these bonds hurt me," she wept.  
"I'll take them off darling," Tash decided and strode over to undo the restraints. She undid her feet ones first and Hannah tried to stop the smile spreading across her face. She leant over Hannah to undo the shackled behind the chair. As she leant over the keys hung from her belt and Hannah managed to knock the off and slide them under her leg and Tash was focused on undoing the shackles. As soon as they fell off, Hannah head butted Tash in the face but quickly apologised. She kneed her in the stomach and the famous Black Widow fell to the floor. Before Tash had any time to react Hannah vaulted over her and hurriedly unlocked the door. She snuck out and hurriedly locked Tash in the interrogation room. "Sorry," she whispered again and snuck through the twisting tunnels. Footsteps echoed down the corridor. "I'm sorry but are you sure she was brought here," the voice boomed through the passage. It was Steve Rodgers AKA Captain America.  
"I'm sure; where else would two SHIELD agents take her," a familiar voice exclaimed. Pepper it was Pepper; Pepper had come for her.  
"Pepper!" Hannah yelled and both of the figures turned around. The two familiar faces registered shock then complete confusion. Pepper grinned as Hannah ran towards her. A whoosh of air behind her alerted Hannah a second too late as one of Hawkeye's arrows spiralled towards her. The metal arrow head pierced her back and the pain shot through her. The impact threw her forwards and Hannah heard Pepper scream. It all happened in seconds and Hannah was surprised at how painless the whole scene was. Hannah stumbled back to her feet and fell onto the wall. She spun round and winced as she yanked the arrow out of her back. The pain diminished but the blurry vision still remained. A pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind and tried to pick her up. Hannah kicked and struggled but the floor started to spin. The noises in the corridor reached their peak and it all slowly turned black.


	10. Chapter 10

_**11/10/12**_

**Disclaimer – Nothing you recognise is mine but Hannah definitely is!**

**Thanks for reviews again!**

Amskie – Thanks for your review! Dunno why it won't post *puzzled* but thanks for PMing

it! You'll have to wait to find out who saves her … she isn't safe yet (dun dun

duuuuuuun) Your story is coming along nicely and I'll PM you it soon!

**Please follow and review! I still want my 25 reviews and almost 30 followers! 3,000 views as well! Let's get another 500; Come on guys!**

**Chapter 10**

_**Reality**__**is never as bad as a nightmare, as the mental tortures we inflict on ourselves.**_

**Sammy Davies Jr**

The flickering lights outside the grills of the doors were the only things for Hannah to focus on. Ever since the Hawk had carried her back here she had been watching the lights. Was that the first sign of insanity; watching flickering lights for hours straight. After all that happened she wouldn't be surprised to be insane. If this was insanity then it was surprisingly free. Her family was prone to mental instability; something to do with the cleverness. The light flickered again and Hannah mouth twitched. She was amused now; that was defiantly not right. He mind raced but she wasn't thinking; it felt weird. _"Avoid stress hun; it causes us Stark's problems. Do like your brother does joke about stressful matters,"_ she remembered her dad saying.

"_But why Dad,"_ she remembered replying.

"_We have mental instability, the curse of the genius. Just remember stress is bad. OK sweet heart?"_ she smiled at the memory. Stress; stress was bad. I guess being kidnapped twice and being locked in a cell would count as stressful. Her mind was functioning at three times its normal rate and what had been mysteries before we being solved; she just couldn't make any sense of it. The unimportant and what used to not be amusing were forced to the front of her mind and they were now priority. Now she knows why Tony was always joking about what were classed as stressful things. And this is probably why he returned from his imprisonment more unstable. Things became clear but Hannah just found them amusing. "I should have listened to Daddy," she laughed hysterically and returned her gaze to the lights. Her mind was cracking; but this new mental state was nice. She felt open and like the universe made sense. She needed to write; her hands flicked backwards and forwards as the information flowed out onto an imaginary piece of paper. She heard footsteps and instantly knew that they belonged to Tash; the footsteps were soft and light and were like at cats paws. All the information that her mind had retained but locked away flowed freely and she giggled at the image of Tash as a tabby cat. "Something's wrong Clint," Tash murmured but all Hannah could focus on was Tash meowing. "She has been laughing, twitching and staring vacantly into space for hours," she explained and Hannah giggled again. "See what I mean," Tash exclaimed.

"I don't see what we can do," Clint murmured and peered in the door. She needed to write; a stone, a stone would do. Hannah began scrambling around on the floor until she found a stone. She picked it up and started scratching the wall with it whilst murmuring. "I don't know what's wrong," Clint shrugged.

"Insanity, don't you see," Hannah giggled. "Of course you don't; mind so closed not like me," she chuckled. "Stress, dad said stress; said avoid stress," she stuttered while scratching on the wall.

"She's losing it," Tash whispered.

"I can hear you; improved hearing as well, cool," she laughed and collapsed on the floor laughing hysterically. After a second she had jumped up and started writing again. It needed to come out; too much, too much. It needed to come out. She started trembling and frantically laughing under her breath. "Get Bruce," Tash growled and they both walked away. Her senses were in hyper drive and the scratching sounded like an earthquake but even that didn't faze her. The time flew by but her new state of mind didn't register the passing; the sun rose and she was strangely fascinated, the sun something she had taken for granted was now so beautiful. Morning. It couldn't be morning already, she was still writing.

The door clicked open and the almost silent noise sounded like a bomb to Hannah's fragile mind. She leaped backwards and clenched her hands over her ears. Hannah began rocking until her shoulders where grasped carefully by Bruce's strong but careful hands. She was visibly trembling but the rocking ceased. Her mind felt frozen and the thoughts stopped in her mind; the silence was daunting and she couldn't take it anymore. "So cold; can't you feel the cold. Tell me you can feel the cold," she screamed and grabbed onto Bruce's arms. Her touch was like ice and her eyes transformed to a light blue and her pupils shrunk drastically. She was shivering ferociously and Bruce looked into her terrified eyes. "It's stopped everything stopped; he's coming, he's coming. The cold, the cold," she wept and collapsed onto him. She racked with the sobs and all Bruce could do was sit there and keep the frozen girl warm. "It hurt, it hurts," she cried and screamed. The voices and alien presences from her dream had returned and they were methodically tearing her mind to shreads. "Bruce, get them out," she screamed and it pierced Bruce's heart.

"Who Hannah? Get who out?" he asked calmly.

"So cold, so cold," she muttered and he eyes flickered shut. The horrible figure from the dream was stood in front of her with his head tilted at an angle.

"You are ours Hannah Stark," he hissed and let out a ear piercing laugh. "You will think us gone but we will remain," he whispered and the ice land in her head was replaced by the cell again. Bruce was knelt on the floor and he was stroking her back.

"Wake up Hannah," he whispered and the cold started to retreat. As soon as the cold vanished her deranged mind snapped back into action with more vigour than before. She leapt up and returned to the wall with her stone in hand. The walls were crammed full of frantic scribblings most of which were equations but there were some words. He stood up slowly and walked over transfixed. "What's this?" He asked pointing at an equation and some illegible writing underneath.  
"Starkium, Starkium," she laughed with an unnatural high pitch. Bruce wrenched his gaze away from the walls and back to the girl who was now writing on the floor. They were no longer expressions but words and drawings. The biggest drawing was one of the Avenger's biggest enemy, Loki. It was a remarkable resemblance and Bruce thought he was looking at the scene she had drawn first hand. Loki was sat on on the balconies at Stark Tower and Hannah was asleep on his lap. She looked at peace and however much he hated it; Loki looked peaceful an caring over Hannah. It was the writing next to the drawing that worried Bruce. She had written " he will come for me" Repeatedly round the edge and "My Loki" seemed to the title of the piece. "He loves you doesn't he?" Brice asked sitting down on an unmarked piece of floor. She looked up at him and he almost cried at the sight of her eyes. Her usually bright chocolates eyes were dull and it looked like storms were raging behind the eyes. The were tinged with a hint of blue but nobody noticed that slight change. She nodded and started weeping heavily. "Come here," he said soothingly to Hannah and she crawled over and settled in his arms.  
"My Loki, my Loki," she kept on murmuring in between sobs. It wasn't long after she crawled into his arms but a blissful sleep overtook her.

The sirens blared and Hannah curled up on her bed with her hands over her ears rocking. Even after the long sleep her head was still racing and pounding. "Stop it! Stop it!" She screamed at the siren. Gunfire came next and she rolled off the bed with her hands still over her ears. Every siren was like someone was blowing a lighthouse horn right in her ear. She lay under the bed shaking and murmuring. So much was trying to break out and she couldn't hold it in for much longer. She screamed again "Stop it, stop it!" In all different languages until her throat went horse. She yelped as her cell door was kicked open. A pair of muscular arms reached under the bed and the cold touch slightly soothed her. "I'm here baby," Loki muttered and carried her out of the cell. Hannah began carrying the tears running down her cheeks and he still had her hands clasped over her ears. Bruce ran round the corner and stopped when he saw Loki. "Don't try and stop me Doctor," he growled holding Hannah tighter. She cried out even that slight movement.  
"Stop it!" She screamed as the sirens still blared.  
"I'm not going to stop you; I just wanted to give you this and warn you," he muttered looking over his shoulder.  
"Go on," Loki grunted.  
"Hannah will never be the same; the damage that has been done to her sanity cannot be repaired only helped. And Pepper told me to give her this, she said it might help sooth her," Bruce murmured and cautiously held out a battered teddy; it was a little light brown teddy bear that had definitely seen better days. Loki took it and held it to the weeping Hannah. She spotted it and stopped crying instantly. "Toby," she yelped and grasped him out of Loki's hand. She curled up pushing her head onto Loki's chest and cuddled Toby. Both Bruce and Loki smiled at Hannah compassionately but where interrupted by more gunfire down the corridor.

"Go! Me and Cap can only hold them off for so long," Bruce insisted and turned towards the shots. He started to grow and Loki turned to run the opposite way.

"Thank you," he shouted and ran.


	11. Chapter 11

_**12/10/12**_

**Disclaimer – I don't own any characters other than Hannah and Scott! Everything is is Marvel's (and I thank them repeatedly)**

**Thanks to all my reviews again!**

Amskie – They took her to trap Loki but AVENGERS REBELION! Insanity is lifelong but

she is on the road to managing it, don't despair.

APH-Indonesia – I know poor Hannah! Bruce and Steve didn't like what was

happening to her and felt she would be safer with someone who

she cares for

**Has anyone read my new Avengers fic inspired by my most faithful reviewer amskie! It is called Peace and Mischief, please read!**

**Chapter 11**

_**Recovery is something that you have to work on every single day and it's something that it doesn't get a day off.**_

**Demi Lovato**

They ran undisturbed through the corridors with Loki blasting people out of the way with his mind. All the way through this Hannah muttered different equations and cried in all different languages. She remained snuggled into his chest and gripping onto him and Toby with a force that would break a mortal's bones. They raced out into the sunlight and Hannah moaned, burying her head even further into his shirt. "It's ok my love," he murmured and stroked her hair. They dived into the jeep that was waiting and Hannah looked up away from Loki's shirt. "This better not be your fault, reindeer games," Tony threatened as he turned round in the driver's seat.

"Tony," she whimpered and clambered over and lay with her head on the arc reactor. The soft hum that she had never heard before soothed her pounding head but she couldn't stop the information tearing her head apart. "Dad was right Tony," she whispered, "Dad was right." He smiled at her and held her tighter.

"I know little one! It'll go away, we'll make it go away," he promised.

"Se sattuu," she moaned.

"I know it hurts Spark! We'll make it better, I promise you. You have to sit with Loki now so I can get us out of here," he said softly and lifted her to Loki effortlessly. "You better not do anything to her," Tony growled and spun the jeep round before racing away from the base. Hannah's mind was disintegrating and she had to keep murmuring things to herself but the pain was overwhelming.

"Stoppe smerten, ber Loki!" she pleaded and looked up at him. He sighed and stroked her head. "Prosím, Loki!" she begged, "Te amo," she shouted and he looked into her eyes. They were troubled and the usual beautiful chocolate brown was now murky and he could see the storms raging in her mind.

"Vil du sove? Det kan hjelpe," he asked while massaging her temples. Talking to her in different languages might relieve some of the pressure in her mind and sleeping would help her relax and maybe learn how to stop the flow. She nodded and wriggled around on his chest. He murmured a basic sleep spell and strengthened the protection spell he always had on her. A green haze spread from his fingers and cocooned Hannah. Her body slowly stopped quivering and her eyes closed peacefully. "She's asleep, get us to the tower Stark," Loki announced and he stroked the hair of the sleeping girl.

She stood up and the noise was deafening. Hannah instantly covered her ears and forced her eyes open. She was stood in a corridor that looked endless. On either side of her doors were swinging on their hinges. Sounds were blaring out and images flashed in front of her vision. She walked into the room to her left and was greeted by an everlasting cycle of all the music she had ever heard. Hannah tried thinking of a song and "Shot yourself in the foot again," by Example and Skream played over the speakers. She closed her eyes and thought again and "Some Nights," by Fun blasted out. Hannah smiled and walked out of the room, automatically shutting the door behind her. The noises quietened slightly and Hannah turned to face the door. When she opened it, the noises increased and when she shut it they decreased; then it came to her. This was her mind. All these open doors were filled with the information that had been tearing her mind to shreds. Now she thought about it; the corridor looked battered and decrepit. She ran down the corridor shutting all the doors she came across with joy in her step. The corridor went on and on but Hannah couldn't stop. She needed to shut all these doors. She turned a corner and found a dead end; she laughed in joys and sunk down in the blissful silence. All that remained were the faded ghosts of yesterday's news and she liked it. Her eyes flickered and she couldn't keep them open any longer. They fluttered shut. If she had managed to keep them open a few moments longer then she would have seen one of the doors fly off its hinges and a blue grotesque figure step out. It looked around and a horrible grin spread across its deformed face. "We have infiltrated and now it is time to wait," he hissed to the sleeping figure that was slowly disappearing into thin air.

"She's waking up," Hannah heard someone shout from her right. She opened her eyes slowly and winced at the sunlight piercing the room. She rolled over and Tony was sat grinning at her side. "I thought he had knocked you out for good there," he laughed weakly.

"I worked it out Tony," she exclaimed.

"What do you mean Spark?" he asked confused.

"How to stop the thoughts and pain," she giggled. He grinned and hugged her tightly.

"I knew you would kiddo," he laughed stronger this time. "Can you still access all that knowledge," he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yep, if I just open the door to that piece of knowledge," she smiled and sat up. The room spun and she wobbled. Tony shot up to support her and helped her to sit up.

"Pepper sent Toby," Tony murmured and pulled out the raggedy teddy again. Hannah grabbed him and cuddled him.

"How does she always know what I need," Hannah laughed.

"And she bought ice-cream," Tony laughed.

"You married the right woman," Hannah grinned and Tony punched her on the arm.

"If you don't hurry up then all the ice cream might be gone," he threatened and ran out of the room like a giddy child.

"Don't you dare," she shouted and stumbled to her feet. She was about to walk out of the door when she caught a glance in the full length mirror; it was not a pleasant sight. Her t-shirt was blood stained round a hole in the back and hand various holes and tears. Her leggings were no longer blue but were brown with red patches. Hannah's hair was all over the place and incredibly knotted. She sighed and turned back into the closet. She pulled out a Splendid Capeside striped jersey T-shirt and an Edun Printed silk-habotai mini skirt. She hurried into the bathroom and ran and almost scolding hot shower. She just stood there for a while watching the brown water running down the drain and reminiscing about what had happened the past few days. She stepped out and the cold air hit her like a wave. It wasn't a natural cold and Hannah could feel the presence behind her. She snatched up a towel and spun round and slapped Loki who was stood behind her.

"What was that for?" he exclaimed and held his cheek. The hand mark was already healing but he was not getting pleasant looks from Hannah.

"Do not sneak up on me when I am naked," she exclaimed and shooed him out of the bathroom.

"But I need to talk to you," he exclaimed but Hannah replied by slamming the door in his face. She pulled on a dressing gown and stepped out of the bathroom while still glaring at Loki. He was sat on her bed trying to look innocent.

"What do you want?" Hannah asked standing grumpily.

"I just wanted to check on you. See whether you were feeling better," he said shyly.

"Did you protect me?" Hannah asked bluntly. Loki nodded cautiously.

"I cast a long distance protection spell on you as soon as I knew," he confessed. Hannah tried to keep her face grumpy despite the fact her heart was pounding so much as the fact they were so close. She had decided what needed to be done.

"I'm feeling a lot better thank you and I have learnt one thing from this," she said walking towards where Loki was sat. He looked up to her and stood up.

"And what would that be?" he asked. Hannah breathed deeply to reinforce her courage. She stepped forwards so she was a hairs breadth away from him.

"I love you," she announced and kissed him right on the lips.

**Hey guys, there was supposed to be a sex scene in the next chapter but; one – I cannot write sex scenes and two – I don't want to scare people off!**

**If it won't scare you and you can write sex scenes then please write one and PM it to me for usage in this story!**

**Thanks again!**

**Please review**

**P.S can anyone tell me what they were saying at the beginning and which languages? Virtual high five to whoever can!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**24/10/12**_

**Disclaimer – I don't own any Avengers characters or plot bunnies. But Hannah and my plot ideas are ALL MINE**

**Sorry for the long wait guys and I am afraid some of you might be disappointed. I decided to put a sex scene in and so if you don't want to read about sex then skip to the last paragraph beginning with "Tony and Pepper sat…" to avoid it! **

**This chapter was written by a great friend of mine _amskie_ and all the credit goes her way! Review for me and for her!**

**Have you guys seen the new Iron Man 3 trailer! IT IS AWSOME! Review with your impressions of Iron Man 3**

**Chapter 12**

"_**Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable."**_

**Bruce Lee**

Loki was surprised at first when Hannah kissed him but he leaned into the kiss after a minute, he was, after all, he was the one who had said he loved her first. They kissed for what seemed like forever Hannah had hoped it would never stop. Loki pulled away first a question tugging at his mind.

"What happened to needing time to get your head on straight?" Loki asked a concerned look on his face. He didn't want Hannah to say she loved him just to please him. He wanted her to truly love him for who he was for that was how he loved her.

"I thought about it and I came to the conclusion that I have always loved you form the moment I first learned about and saw you fighting against my brother. Sure I was mad when you through him out the window, but then he needed to be taught a lesson on talking back to people." Hanna said smiling at Loki. Loki smiled back at her happiness written all over his face. He kissed Hannah and pulled her back on the bed so Hannah was on top of him. Hannah gasped as Loki's hand trailed down her torso to where the tie for her dressing robe was. He started to untie it and Hannah pulled away.

"What's wrong Hannah?" Loki asked

"I don't know if we should do this yet." Hannah said worried about what her brother would say when he found out.

"What do you mean?" Loki looked confused. He didn't understand why Hannah was saying the time wasn't right.

"It's Tony, I am afraid that he would kill you for taking my virginity and besides that he just doesn't like you." Hannah said looking sadly at Loki. She wanted him so bad but she was unsure now and she was afraid. She didn't want Tony killing the only man she had ever truly loved.

"I won't push you. If you are not ready then we don't have to do anything today." Loki said. He scooted over by Hannah and put his arms around her comforting her.

"It's not that I'm not ready because I am ready. I want it so bad Loki I just don't want to see you get hurt." Hannah said looking up at Loki who gazed down at her lovingly.

"I won't let Tony hurt me and if he tries I will throw him out the window again, deal?" Loki said to Hannah. They both laughed at his comment.

"It's a deal." Hannah said. Hannah then leant up and kissed Loki again but with more passion then before. Loki pushed Hannah back onto the bed one of his arms was around her waist to support her while the other pressed firmly against the bed to support his weight. Loki then began caressing her neck with his lips and he heard Hannah gasp with pleasure as he did so. He then straddled Hannah's hips and undid her dressing robe. Loki stared down at the beauty beneath him and smiled. Loki didn't know why but he knew that today would be a day that he would always remember. All he knew was that Hannah was his and that he couldn't be happier.

"I love you Hannah Stark." Loki whispered into Hannah's ear feeling her shiver a little as he breathed on her ear.

"I love you too Loki." Hannah said breathlessly. Loki then got off from being on top of her and took off his clothes. Hannah's widened, his body was so perfect! She caressed his chest and torso with her hand. Loki closed his eyes enjoying the sensations that flowed through his body when she touched him.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Loki Moaned as Hannah continued to stroke his torso.

"Oh yes very much." Hannah said. She lowered her hand to Loki's now erected member and she slowly began move her hand up and down it. Loki moaned again as she did so and she took it as a sign that she was doing a good job.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?' Loki asked Hannah for she seemed very knowledgeable in what she was doing.

"No I haven't done this before, but I have seen things." Hannah replied. Loki opened his eyes to look at Hannah and a curious look came across his face.

"You've seen things? You mean like porn?" Loki asked curious to know what she had seen.

"Well yeah. I got a bit curious one day and I watched a couple things." Hannah said stopping her movements and looking down as though ashamed of what she had done. Loki took her chin gently in the palm of his hand and tilted her head to face his. "Tony's internet history is not a child friendly place," she sighed.

"I don't care if you've watched thousands of porn videos; all I care about is that you kept your body for the right man. And I am hoping that is me." Loki then leaned closer to her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Why don't you show me some of the other things you learned from what you watched?" Loki asked and he sat down on the bed to make things more comfortable for the both of them. Again Hannah nodded but this time she was smiling knowing that Loki loved her no matter what she had done in her life. And better yet she loved him even though he had destroyed her home and the city she had grown up in and knew so well.

Hannah sat up and then bent over and began to suck on Loki's cock (or so she had heard the people call it on one of the porn videos). Loki groaned when she did this, she smirked a little and put more of his cock into her mouth. From what she had seen men really seemed to like it when women did this.

"Ahh, oh God Hannah that feels so good." Loki said breathlessly and he bucked up a little into Hannah's mouth making her gag ever so slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Loki said. Hannah never stopped but glanced up and saw that Loki was blushing. She smirked again when she saw this and went faster and forced her mouth to go down even further on him so that she made herself gag just like Loki had done. Loki looked at her a little surprised that she was actually deep throating him. He had never had anyone do that to him, ever. Just then Loki felt a strange feeling welling up inside him, he had felt it before but it had never been so strong.

"Ahh, Hannah I'm going to cum!" Loki just about screamed. Hannah just continued what she was doing.

"Ahh, ahhhhh!" Loki released what he had been holding in into Hannah's mouth. Hannah swallowed the sticky white liquid and licked her lips. Loki tasted better than what she had been expecting. Hannah then kissed Loki and pulled him back on top of her as she fell back onto the bed. Loki repositioned himself on top of Hannah so that they were more comfortable. Hannah pulled away from the kiss gasping for air.

"You know Loki, you taste really good." Hannah said still gasping for air.

"Really? And might I ask what exactly I taste like?" Loki asked as he also gasped for air.

"Hmm how do I describe what you taste like…" Hannah said as she thought out loud.

"Ah ha I got it! You taste just like mint and chocolate." Hannah said smiling up at the god that she loved.

"Mint and chocolate huh? Well you taste like a heavenly slice of banana cream pie." Loki answered smiling back at Hannah.

"Are you ready Hannah? I mean, are you ready for me to enter you?" Loki asked. His perfect face that was so happy just seconds before now looked nervous and Hannah could tell that he was concerned that she would not be ready.

"Yes Loki, I am ready." Hannah replied. Loki smiled and kissed her again. He then began to kiss her neck and shoulder. Hannah moaned as she felt him rub his cock against her clit. Loki noticed Hannah's moan and grinned slightly. He then pushed himself into her making her gasp and clutch at the sheets. Loki lifted his head worry written on his face.

"Did I hurt you Hannah?" He asked

"No I've just never felt these sensations before. It's all so new and I love it." Hannah answered looking lovingly towards Loki. Loki smiled at Hannah and continued to gently push himself into her until he was completely inside. Loki then began pull out and push in all the while winning gasps and moans from Hannah. He never thought that he would find someone that he would truly enjoy doing this with. He loved Hannah and couldn't imagine having sex with anyone but her from now on he loved her and only her.

"Loki… go… faster… harder." Hannah said between gasps. Look at her and smiled gently.

"As you wish, my love." He said and started pumping faster and a little harder. Hannah arched her back and gasped. The sensations that jolted through her body every time he thrust into her felt like a mini shock of electricity puling though her veins, she had never felt so good in her life.

"Ahh, Loki I'm going to Cum." Hannah said. Loki kept pumping himself in and out of her. He knew he was going to cum as well but he didn't want to stop, not now at least. Hannah arched her back more and clutched the sheets in her tightened fists.

"Loki! I- I'm cumming!" Hannah said trying not to scream. Loki pulled out just before he cummed in her. He released his sperm onto her stomach and gently fell onto her. They breathed heavily for a moment or two Loki's head lay at Hannah's side. He breathed quietly into Hannah's ear.

"I love you Hannah, I always will." Loki said before he kissed Hannah.

"And I will always love you, Loki, my god of mischief." Hannah said after Loki had pulled away. Loki rolled onto his side facing Hannah. She snuggled into his chest and Loki pulled her in closer. They fell asleep in each other's arms smiles upon their faces and for the first time in a long time they both had pleasant dreams.

Tony and Pepper sat in the dining room eating ice-cream and waiting for Hannah and Loki.

"Where are they?!" Tony asked a little too loud seeing as he made Pepper jump slightly.

"I'm sure that they are just tired from last night's events and they just decided to go to bed early." Pepper stated.

"Besides it just gives me more time with my husband. You know the one I haven't been able to do stuff with in a while." Pepper said putting her bowl down. She walked over and straddled Tony's hips.

"Well I guess that isn't such a bad idea." Tony said and picked Pepper up and walked towards the closest room that was empty.

"Hey Jarvis, make sure no one can get in tonight. I want to know that we will all be safe." Tony said to the automated butler.

"Yes of Course" Jarvis answered back. With that Tony carried Pepper into the room and there they stayed until morning.

**Thank you again to _amskie_ for this amazing chapter and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. Just use the little box below!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**24/10/12**_

**Disclaimer – I only own Hannah not anything you recognise!**

**Over 4,500 views now! That's almost my record; please carry on reading and reviewing for me!**

**Thanks for the reviews again guys – woop woop 3!**

StrengthInAtrophy – Thanks for your interest! I know it is a little bit rushed but if you were a man that was falling in love while being hunted by Superheroes; you might rush!

Kathalla – Thanks for your reviews! Did you mean to send two? Anyway I appreciate it a lot.

**Chapter 13**

"_**Every child should have a caring adult in their lives. And that's not always a biological parent or family member. It may be a friend or neighbour. Often times it is a teacher."**_

**Joe Manchin**

Hannah woke from a heavenly sleep and opened her eyes slowly. Her smile grew even wider when Loki's body stirred next to her. They were untwined with each other and Loki's cool touch soothed Hannah. She snuggled up closer to him and just laid there in his arms. He fidgeted again and Hannah saw his eyes flicker open and her smile was reflected on his face. "Morning beautiful," Loki whispered into her messy brown hair. Hannah looked up and grinning.

"Morning reindeer games," she giggled and he chuckled. Loki tried to move to get up off the bed but Hannah whined and snuggled closer.

"I have to get up Spark. Tony'll kill us both if he finds me in here and even though I am ruler of the world. You brother isn't good angry," Loki explained and Hannah pouted.

"Loki," she whined as he untangled himself from her. The New York heat battered her naked body and she rolled over to where he was previously laid. The cold reminded her of him and she laid on her stomach watching as Loki got back dressed again. He slid on the clothes strewn on the floor and strode back over to the bed. Loki kissed Hannah lightly on the head and her heart fluttered at his icy touch. She inhaled a last breath of his heavenly scent; it was like pine and mint. Or a winter morning after it had freshly snowed, she relaxed to his scent. "You do realise the quicker you get up then the more time we can spend together," he smiled as she half-heartedly tried to grab his arms. She grunted and lay back down again. Loki snuck out of the room and Hannah moaned and rolled off the bed. Despite all that happened the night before she felt like she had slept for days and a new spring appeared in her step. She pulled on something or other without caring what she was wearing. In a dreamlike joyous state she sauntered out of her room with unmatched confidence. She practically skipped into the dining room where Loki, Tony and Pepper were sat in a dense silence. "Morning," she twittered.

"Who's happy this morning," Tony stated with a barely concealed sarcasm.

"Me," she laughed and picked a plate up before helping herself to the buffet. The room fell back into silence but Hannah started humming to One Step Closer to Heaven by S Club 7 as she scooped things off the buffet.

"No! Anything but S Club," Tony whined. Hannah smiled slyly and pulled out her Starklet (Stark Tablet). After a few seconds What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction blasted out of the speakers. "No!" Tony shouted and held his hands over his ears extravagantly. Even Pepper winced and begged Hannah to switch it off. She reluctantly shut off the speakers but returned to humming to S Club 7. Tony sighed and banged his head on the table. Hannah sat down next to Loki and smiled at him. He smiled back and stole a melon slice off her plate. "Oi," she laughed and elbowed him in the side. He ate is slowly and Hannah rolled her eyes.

"You two seem to be getting along quite nicely," Pepper said sweetly, obviously trying to start a friendly conversation between the two enemies at the table. Hannah tried to conceal the shock on her face and carried on eating her cereal.

"Yes, what's brought about this change," Tony muttered while glaring intensely at Loki. Hannah gulped and she sent a frantic look in Loki's direction. He returned her gaze with a clear message.

"_It's time to tell them,"_ his eyes said and Loki's confidence that it would all be ok bolstered her nerve.

"We're in love," she hurriedly exclaimed and braced herself for Iron Man's wrath.

"What!" Tony screamed and slammed his fists on the table as he leaped to his feet.

"Well that's amazing Hannah," Pepper giggled and hugged her over the table. Pepper hugged Loki and Hannah laughed. Loki looked like a penguin being squeezed and mouthed help me to Hannah. She smiled and coaxed Pepper off him. Tony was shouting and fuming but Pepper was giggling and encouraging them and Hannah ignored Tony like she had been doing for years. Loki kept on looking awkwardly towards the ranting Tony but laughed and joked with Pepper like Hannah.

"Listen to me!" Tony screamed and silence fell. "Thank you," he muttered. "What do you mean by we're in love," he growled.

"I mean that I love him and he loves me," Hannah said with a fiery passion. No one was going to tell her she couldn't be with her love. Not even Tony.

"You can't. You just can't, love him!" Tony stuttered and lent forward onto the table.

"Tony," Pepper whispered and rested her hand lightly on his shoulder. He flinched away but Pepper remained in contact with him. "Tony, listen to me!" Pepper shouted and he tore his vengeful gaze away from Loki's stern face. "Let them be," she whispered and linked her fingers through both his hands.

"I can't let my baby sister be with that monster," he growled and was about to turn to glower at Loki again before Pepper pulled him back to face her again. Hannah's hand quaked against the table and she kept her hand occupied by twiddling her fingers. Loki glanced over and wrapped her small hands with his and her breathing calmed slightly at his cold touch. "You can't forbid her from her feelings Tony," Pepper said softly.

"I am her guardian, I can," he insisted.

"Your father wouldn't have approved of our marriage," Pepper stated bluntly and Tony visibly clenched. Hannah smiled. She knew that Pepper had won; Tony could never bear to be compared to his father.

"But he destroyed New York," Tony whined but he was caving in.

"Love is love and it can never be stopped," she whispered and gave him a quick kiss. Hannah lent on Loki with their hands still entwined. "Leave them be," she murmured and Tony's proud head drooped.

"We have to go," Tony murmured and stood up. "I have an offer for you frost giant," Tony muttered with a venomous twinge. "Outside is all the firepower SHIELD and the UN can gather. We want three months cease fire," he stated emotionlessly.

"What if I don't agree," Loki replied and stood up to tower over Tony.

"I grab Hannah and we blow this place to the sky," he explained.

"Why do you want a ceasefire if you could kill me now," Loki asked with a sly smile and release Hannah's hand to open his arms to add emphasis.

"I don't want Hannah killed and this tower is highly expensive. Oh yeah and your brother would kill me if you died" he stated without blinking.

"I agree, three months," Loki said and put his arm round Hannah's shoulders; partially to sooth her trembling and partially for a display of authority in this situation. It was like two alpha males preparing for a show down. Pepper held Tony's hand, smiled weakly at Loki and Hannah before pulling Tony towards the lift. "Wait," Loki shouted and calmly strode towards Pepper and Tony. He passed Pepper a piece of paper and she opened it slowly before breaking out into a broad smile. She pushed it into her pocket and hugged Loki. This time he sunk into it more and he slouched to her height. Tony pulled Pepper away and she smiled apologetically before looking to Hannah. She quickly mouthed "Call me," before heading into the lift with an impatient Tony. Loki walked calmly back to Hannah and embraced her lightly.

"I'm sorry I ruined your relationship with your brother," he confessed and kissed her lightly on the head.

"We will always love each other, that is the family bond we share," she smiled and looked up to him. "So do you," she murmured softly and he tightened.

"We are not family," he grunted and Hannah squeezed his hand.

"You are in here," she murmured and touched his heart lightly. Loki looked down and stared thoughtfully at her.

"Maybe you are right sweetheart but I cannot forgive them. At least not yet anyway," he whispered and they kissed again.

"What did you give to Pepper," she whispered breaking away from the kiss.

"An invite, to your birthday party," he smiled.

**A/N – Hey guys, please send me any ideas you have and does anyone have any ideas for side effects of Hannah's insanity (I have a few ideas but a need a few more)**

**Again PLEASE review; the more reviews, the quicker I write!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**29/10/12**_

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything you recognise from other places but Hannah is all mine … ALL MINE!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and followers – Yay I have reached over 25 reviews and I am at 5000 view which will be around about equal my record with Esterni! Thanks so much, II am honour to have ya'll**

StrengthInAtrophy – So would I actually but I don't think of Loki being like that. Thanks for the ideas! I was thinking of PTSD as well (great minds think alike) and I am definatly going to fit it in. Also your idea about the 'tests' is amazing and it is in chapter 15 and probably some later as well. Please carry on reviewing and reading for me and if you have any other ideas tell me!

Amskie – Thanks for reading mate and I will Skype with you!

**Chapter 14**

"_**I believe when life gives you lemons, you should make lemonade...and try to find someone whose life has given them vodka, and have a party."**_

**Ron White**

"Party!" Hannah exclaimed. "A party," she gasped and Loki swung her around. "Let me guess, Tony's idea?" she asked while grinning.

"How ever did you guess?" he said incredibly sarcastically.

"When?" she asked with a massive smile spreading across her face. Tony's parties were always amazing and she missed having large birthday parties. When Hannah moved out they diminished to a nothing and, even though she would never admit it, she missed them.

"Your birthday obviously," Loki chuckled. Her grin spread even wider.

"But that's tomorrow," she exclaimed and hugged him tighter. "How have you know who to invite etcetera?" she asked and Loki blushed. "Loki?" she groaned.

"Tony hacked into your Starklet and invited everyone in your address book," he admitted and Hannah burst out laughing.

"Anthony!" she shouted and JARVIS started dialling.

"Yo, Tony Stark here," he said and Hannah could tell he wasn't really listening.

"Anthony Edward Stark, you are so lucky there is a ceasefire," she shouted and tried not to laugh.

"Morning Hannah," he said politely, "How are you this morning?" He yelped as Hannah sent and electric shock through the phone. "What was that for?" he whined and Hannah knew he was rubbing his ear.

"My address book!" she shouted.

"Ah, that," he sighed. "I didn't know who to invite so I looked up who to invite. I didn't think you would want the various suitors who want your hand, like Areon," he replied and Hannah shuddered.

"Please say you haven't," she begged.

"He's not coming," Tony smirked.

"Thank lord," she sighed. "I'll hold off the text to Clint to kill you then," she replied and smirked back.

"Touche, you are a worthy opponent Hannah Louise Stark," he muttered.

"As are you Anthony Edward Stark," she replied then hung up and released the laughter she had been holding in for the duration of the phone call.

"Do I want to know what just happened," Loki asked with one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"I can't let him think that he has the upper hand or his head'll get even bigger," Hannah explained and Loki still looked utterly confused. "Just, urg, never mind," she sighed. She grinned and giggled bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Hannah, the courier is here and we need a bit of help," Loki shouted through the speakers.

"Coming!" she yelled back and bounced up from her chair. It was her birthday and her presents from Tony and the Avengers had just arrived. She slid down the banister for four floors before leaping off. Tony installed that after her mental illness started as lifts installed a slight fear and excitement kept her mind focused. Every emotion she felt was exaggerated tenfold and so boredom was her worst enemy. Loki was stood at the bottom of the stairs with a young man. Boxes filled the lobby and between the two of them they were lifting the in the lift. Hannah wolf whistled. Loki turned around and hugged her. "Happy 24th," he whispered in her ear and lowered her to the floor. Hannah grinned and helped them load all the cardboard boxes onto the lift.

"There is also a message for you ma'am," the delivery boy muttered and she saw his eyes repeatedly darting to check on Loki. It was a weird feeling everyone being cautious of her boyfriend.

"No need to call me ma'am, Hannah is fine," she smiled trying to make him feel less awkward.

"Can you sign here please Miss Stark," he asked warily. She could tell he was a mix of in awe of her and Stark Tower and absolutely terrified of Loki. She signed his pad and he passed over and envelope before leaving. Loki had got all the packages into the lift and they could both just fit in but Hannah was sat on two of the crates. She tore open the letter and a birthday card with a cartoon of the Avengers on the front sat inside. She read it and smiled.

_Happy Birthday Spark! Sorry we couldn't be with you on your 24th but your 'overly possessive' boyfriend (Tony shuddered when I wrote that!) won't let us near. So see you at your party, we've all been invited._

_Hoppe you enjoy your gifts! Tony really splashed out on you (lucky girl!) and we all miss you!_

_Tell Loki I promise not to shoot his eye out at your party tonight! (Just don't push it Reindeer Games)_

_Lots of Love Clint and Tash_

_Xx_

_Hope you have a good day Hannah and I look forward to seeing you again at your party tonight! Hope you like my present; Tony helped me pick it out for you (sorry if he has played a trick again – like last year)_

_Love Bruce_

_X_

_Hey girl, the others have said basically all I was going to so … We all want you to be happy and I hope Loki does that for you. Yes we all hate him but if he is there for you then we won't kill him. Just don't let him break your heart Spark. Or he will have to answer to all of us!_

_Miss you, Steve_

_X_

_Hey Baby Stark_

_This is from Tony and Pepper but obviously Tony won't actually write so here we go … Tony promises not to kill Reindeer Games but he wouldn't be held responsible for any serious injury or lifetime imprisonment. _

_Happy 24th girl and we can't wait to see you again at your party! Look after Loki if he is what your heart wants; none of us will stand in your way!_

_Tons of love_

_Pepper and Tony Stark_

_Xxx_

She read silently and her eyes misted with tears. Loki came over and put his arm round her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder. "You can go to them if you want baby, I will still love you," he whispered into her hair. She shook her head.

"I still have them where if I go live with them then I might lose you," she murmured as the tears started to fall.

"You will never lose me, where ever you are I will always be here," he whispered and touched her heart lightly. She nodded and he kissed the top of her head. The lift pinged and the doors slid open. Loki sighed and jumped down and was about to start moving the boxes before Hannah stopped him.

"Loki, jump up here! I'll show you something," she muttered and wiped her face. Her smile returned and Loki smiled as well. He knew her intense mood swings were part of her illness and he tried to leave them well alone. He levitated up and sat back down next to Hannah.

"What do you want to show me?" he asked, clearly intrigued. She just grinned.

"JARVIS, activate shovel please," she giggled and grabbed onto the box and Loki's hand.

"As you wish Miss Hannah," he replied and a whirring noise started behind them.

"Hannah, what's happening?" Loki asked cautiously and she just giggled. Suddenly the wall behind the opened up and the packages were pushed out of the lift with Loki and Hannah clutching to the boxes laughing. The lift shut and the boxes were sat in the middle of the living room. "Well that was unexpected," Loki said bluntly and Hannah burst out laughing. "Just one question, why?" he said jumping off the boxes.

"Tony was bored and we were having lift wars," she chuckled.

"Do I want to know?" Loki asked with the confused/"well that was weird" eyebrow again; he was mastering that look. Hannah shook her head and moved on of the boxes so he fell off.

"Present time!" she shouted as he picked himself off the floor. She counted all the boxes and found 10 large ones. She pulled the first one down quickly and sat cross legged on the rug with it. With well-practiced speed to tore into the box, inside this one lay two wrapped presents; one was tall and long while the other was medium sized cube. A card laid on the top and so she opened that up first.

_Hey Kiddo_

_Happy Birthday, remember practice makes perfect! Also your present is modified so you can use it with Nike and they will always come back._

_Love Clint _

Short and to the point; that was Clint all over. She opened the long box first and squeaked with excitement. Wrapped round a card was a modified quiver that was designed to hold something other than arrows. It was more of a sash with pouches on. Hannah instantly knew what was in the other box. She lay the sash down carefully and tore into the second box. Loki was sat watching silently, fascinated by the excitement these boxes caused. Birthdays weren't a big thing on Asgard; they lived so long that another year didn't really matter. He loved seeing Hannah so happy and hoped that his present would add to her happiness. She squealed when she opened the box and Loki looked over. It was a glass box with six custom made throwing knives that all followed Nike's green and silver colour schemes. "That's quite a lethal birthday present," Loki commented and Hannah carefully lifted one out.

"Clint had been training me to throw them and he always said I would have to get my own set," she giggled. She flipped it over to find that the balance was perfect. The hilt was magnetised to she guessed that at a push of a button they would come flying back to Nike. She laid them carefully down back into the box and picked it up carefully before laying it to the side with amazing wariness. She ran back over and picked up the next crate before hurriedly opening it. Again a note was taped to the top of the first small gift wrapped box.

_Happy Birthday Spark, This is part one of your present from Tony Stark! Whatever you do this must stay out of the wrong hands,_

_Be careful; love Tony (written by Pepper) xx_

Hannah read the note a few times but it still didn't make any sense to her. She could hear Tony's voice in her head, _"Just open it, Spark!" _he would be shouting and she smiled at the thought. She tore off the paper and inside lay an ten centimetre chunk of the rare Starkium in a bulletproof case. She gasped and hugged the box tightly. Now she could finish her improved reactor for Tony's birthday. That's ironic; Tony's birthday present to her meant she could finish her birthday present to him. She carefully laid the Starkium in her pocket to keep the valuable element safe. She looked at the massive pile of boxes and smiled. She could be here for a long time.


	15. Chapter 15

_**11/11/12**_

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything of the Avengers stuff e.t.c so … that is all, good night**

**This chapter will be a lot of fluff just to fill in the gaps but some of it is quite important. Some of the stuff in the last chapter and the next couple will be important in later times and maybe the sequel.**

**I have a new BETA; one of my friends from the real world, Ellie so hopefully my chapters might have less mistakes in (fingers crossed)**

**Thanks for all my followers and reviewers please continue!**

StrengthInAtrophy – I like Steve as well; he is just so sweet! I wish we were secret siblings, that would be so cool. More birthday in this chappy and more Tony presents. In the party next chapter there will be some tests but I may use the librarian thing!

Amskie – Thanks babe

Kathalla – Thanks more presents in this one and a flashback!

**Chapter 15**

"_**Don't wait around for other people to be happy for you. Any happiness you get you've got to make yourself"**_

**Alice Walker**

There were two more individually wrapped parcels in the open box. Making sure the Starkium was securely in her pocket, she pulled out the next one which also had a note taped to the top.

_Hello again Spark. This is part two and a little gift that Pepper said you wanted. Hope you like! Love Tony xx"_

She opened up the little box and inside laid a car key with a stark industries key chain. Underneath the key was a signed picture. It was of a startling white Audi A4 and Hannah squealed again. Loki sighed. "What is it this time?" he muttered.

"A car! Tony got me a car," she squeaked and threw the picture in the air.

"There's still one more box," Loki commented from his place on top of one of the boxes.

"I know wise guy," she shouted from the floor. Hannah pulled it out and was instantly cautious. "JARVIS, mop please," she shouted and carefully laid the parcel down on the rug. A mop fell on to the floor next to her and she stepped away from the box. She picked it up and slowly prodded the box. She flipped the lid off and fireworks suddenly exploded from the now open parcel. Loki jumped backwards and the fireworks continued and ended with spelling out "Happy Birthday Spark!" She clutched her shirt where her heart was and then burst out laughing giddily.

"What the hell was that?" Loki asked while panting himself.

"Tony always hides a trick present in with the real ones, I can usually sense which one it is but sometimes he tricks others into doing it; like Bruce said on his card. Except that was Christmas though!" she explained which throwing the box onto the rubbish pile. Loki looked at her suspiciously but let the topic of Hannah's strange relationship with her brother drop. He used his magic to levitate another box down in front of the giddy girl. Her mind was seriously unstable and all her emotions were exaggerated; but this just made him love her more. Hannah tore open the box he had placed in front of her. Loki stared up at the glistening lights on the ceiling and thought back to the good times on Asgard before his past was cruelly revealed.

_Happy Birthday Loki!" Thor shouted and the top of his voice and enveloped his younger brother in a tight bear hug. The young Loki just grinned while Thor squeezed the breath out of him. "Seven now!" Thor laughed and thrust a box into his hands. "Open it, open it," he chanted giddily. _

"_I'm opening," Loki replied with his grin spreading across his face. Odin and Frigga stood watching their two sons from the door way. The young Loki hurriedly tore open the box in a joyous frenzy. Inside sat a glowing crystal horse. He lifted it out of the box gently and held it carefully in his small hands. It was so exquisitely carved and the horse glowed from inside. "Read the note, read it," Thor laughed happily and passed Loki a note from the bottom of the box. It was written in Frigga's flowing hand writing._

_Happy Birthday my Son!_

_Thor had me enchant this beautiful horse for you – Just say Vekke and something amazing will happen_

_Lots of Love for you my little prince_

_Mother_

_Loki quickly said Vekke and the little horse reared his head and whinnied. Loki's smile grew even bigger and he gently lay the crystal horse on the rug. The pony neighed and reared before trotting round the floor. "All you have to say is dvale and he will sleep," Frigga said from the doorway. Little Loki looked up and grinned at his mother._

"_Dvale!" Loki announced and the toy returned to its inanimate form. He picked it up an positioned it on the mantel piece above the fire place. Odin pulled a package from behind his back and held it out from the little boy. Inside lay a simple blindfold and Thor eagerly tied it round his eyes. Loki tried to peep out from under it but Frigga pulled his fidgety little hands down. "It's a surprise my little fyrste," she giggled and Loki pouted. Thor pulled him along the corridors and out the back door of the palace with Frigga making sure he didn't trip. "Hurry, hurry," Thor shouted and yanked Loki forwards again. The four of them stopped suddenly and Frigga gently untied the blindfold. Stood in front of him was a majestic black stallion about fifteen hands high with a pristine white blaze. Loki instantly ran towards him and held his hand out for the mighty horse to smell. The stallion sniffed it lightly and then nuzzled Loki's hand knocking him over slightly. Loki giggled and Odin lifted him on to the tame stallion._

Loki sighed and looked back down to Hannah. There was only one box left and she was building a quite impressive pile of gifts in the corner of the room. She was obviously loved by her family and friends. She was lucky to have a family that cared for her. He had no one but Hannah herself but she was enough for him. Her wavy glistening brown hair cascaded down over her face as she ripped the wrapping paper off and excitement glowed in her brown eyes and for the first time Loki noticed the blue threads running through them. "Are you alright sweetheart?" Loki asked cautiously and her head snapped up to look at him.

"Yes, why?" she asked and he looked into her eyes again. The veins of glowing blue had disappeared and her tanned face looked exactly like it used to.

"Oh, it's nothing," Loki replied but he couldn't bring his eyes to look away from hers in worry that the strange lines were going to return.

"Good," she grinned and chuckled at him.

"What!" Loki exclaimed and Hannah pointed just below where he was laid. He looked down and laughed to himself. All the boxes from under him had been moved and his magic was subconsciously suspending him in the air. Loki slowly drifted down and lay on the settee. Hannah hurriedly opened the last box and squeaked before gently laying the next present next to all the others.

"Only one left now," Loki muttered and he levitated a medium sized wrapped box and a small gift bag in front of her. She grabbed them gently out of the air and laid the bag on the floor before beginning to unwrap the box. Inside sat the small magical crystal horse.

"Loki this is beautiful! Thank you," she exclaimed and carefully hugged it to her chest.

"Vekke," Loki said gently and the horse sprung to life and looked up at a grinning Hannah. She gasped and giggled before laying the frisky horse on the carpet.

"What did you do?" she laughed and stroke the horse's crystal head and it whinnied.

"It is enchanted, if you say Vekke it will awaken. If you say Dvale it will sleep," he informed her and smiled at the dimples formed on her cheeks.

"Dvale," she muttered and the horse returned to its in animate form. While gently picking it up and inscription glinted in the late morning sun. "Loki, why is your name written on the horse," she asked holding it up to the light. Loki blushed and tried to carefully avoid the question. "Loki," she said again.

"Thor made me it when I was seven and Frigga enchanted it. I thought you might like it as something to remember me by," he sighed and looked everywhere but at Hannah.

"What do you mean, remember me?" Hannah said and Loki winced at the pain and confusion on her face.

"A time is going to come where you can't be with me anymore, baby. I have the three most dealy forces in the nine realms after my head and I am not getting you caught in the crossfire," Loki stated calmly and Hannah stood up to face where Loki was laid.

"I am not afraid Loki, I will fight with you. No one will ruin this for me," she said sombrely before walking over to Loki and sitting on the floor next to the settee.

"Even if it is your brother," he sighed and looked at her.

"I will never hurt Tony but I will not let him ruin my happiness," Hannah said lightly and kissed Loki on the jaw. She knew just where to touch him to make him shiver with delight.

"I will not let you get hurt Hannah but this isn't talk for today. Today is a joy of jubilation," he sighed and kissed her on the forehead lightly. She crawled over and picked up the other half of her present from Loki. Gently, she tore the sellotape sealing the top and grinned at what lay inside. She pulled out an earring and bracelet set that matched the necklace that Loki used to track her and make sure she was safe. Hannah could remove it now but after the incident with SHIELD, she liked to know that he always knew where she was. She giggled and quickly slid them on before jumping on top of him and kissing passionately. Loki tried to pull away but softened into the kiss. Hannah wrapped her hands round his neck and pulled them closer until Hannah had to break off to breath. Loki rolled over and Hannah lay next to him. "I love you," she murmured and snuggled closer.

"I love you too," Loki replied and they smiled at each other.

After about ten minutes snuggling with Loki and embracing his comforting cool feel, Hannah forced herself to sit up. She heard Loki grumble before she swung her legs over the edge of the settee. "We need to get ready for the party," she stated and Loki tried to pull her back down next to him. "Come on, get up lazy," she giggled and wobbled to her feet. Loki groaned and rolled. "The supreme ruler of the world has to be present at these events," she stated as she started to pile all the presents onto the trailer then Butterfingers was going to pull to her room.

"Can't we just hide up here tonight," Loki moaned and grabbed Hannah round her waist before planting a soft kiss on her neck.

"Oi you! That isn't allowed; my birthday, my house, my rules," she complained and Loki just laughed.

"My world," he smugly replied and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I am off to get ready and you are coming to this party as my date," Hannah stated with her usually authority as she pried Loki off her waist. With a kiss on the nose, she left the room and Loki was left staring after her retreating figure.


	16. Chapter 16

_**8/12/12**_

**Disclaimer – I only own Hannah, Scott, Nike and some other minor characters but all MARVEL characters are owned by guess who … MARVEL!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and readers. This is now officially my longest and most popular fic, long may it reign.**

StrengthInAtrophy – Defiantly Secret Soul Sisters! And they are such a sweet couple and the

little battle of wit is my favourite.

Amskie – I have nothing wrong with you reviewing every chapter … carry on it's quite nice

really!

**Also I have set up a facebook page for my fics called Guineamania Fanfiction so join if you want; updates, sneak previews, excuses and fanart!**

**Chapter 16**

"_**I believe when life gives you lemons, you should make lemonade...and try to find someone whose life has given them vodka, and have a party."**_

**Ron White**

"Thanks for coming! Hope you enjoy yourself," Hannah said politely as another politician sauntered through the ballroom doors.  
"Hello Hannah," a familiar voice whispered behind her and Hannah sighed in relief.  
"Hey Hawk, finally someone I wanted to be here! And who's your lady friend," she giggled.

"Hannah, this is Dr Barbara Morse, also known as Mockingbird," Clint sighed and rolled his eyes. Barbara giggled and offered her hand to Hannah.

"You must be Hannah, I have heard a lot about you," Barbara smiled and Hannah shook her hand.

"I hope nothing bad," she laughed and Barbara laughed in response.

"Oh and call me Bobbi, Barbara sounds so formal," she explained and Hannah nodded.

"Well I am sorry but I will have to leave you, guests are still arriving and I'm obligated to welcome them," she sighed and raised her eyebrows.

"Have fun?" Clint smirked and Hannah frowned at him. She returned to inviting in people she didn't know when a comforting cool presence appeared behind her.

"Having fun?" Loki jested and she spun on her heels.

"Why can't you do this?" she pouted and grabbed him round his neck. It was a stretch but she loved being close to him. He gently grabbed her round the waist and lent down to speak into her ear.

"Well, it is your party but let's leave the boring men to themselves. Do you want to see your brother and his friends?" Loki asked nipping her ear.

"Oi, cheeky! Tony will kill you if we do this in public!" she exclaimed and reached to kiss him on the nose. Loki's green eyes sparkled mischievously and Hannah sighed. She released her arms and he released his grip. "Come on, let's go find Tony and Pepsi," she smiled and he put his hand round her shoulders as they scanned the ballroom. As they walked Hannah self-consciously flattened her Halston Heritage green pleated crepe de chine gown down and lifted it up to stop her Jimmy Choo silver nova glittered leather slingbacks from catching on the ends.

Pepper was stood talking to Nick Fury and Hannah steered Loki towards them. Loki's grip on her shoulder tensed so Hannah wrapped her arm around his waist and squeezed reassuringly. "He won't kill you," she joked and he relaxed slightly and smiled at her.

"I wouldn't stake your life on it, my sweet," he chuckled. They strode over to where the two were speaking.

"Evening Director, glad you could be here," Hannah said politely and Fury turned around. He furiously _(yes I went there)_ glared at Loki and received a smirk in return. Pepper smiled at the couple and Loki's gaze brightened slightly. Hannah looked between them, glad that someone from her family liked her boyfriend. She heard footsteps behind them and instantly prepared for the inevitable onslaught.

"I should kill you for holding my sister like that," Tony grumbled and that just made Loki hold her closer with a bigger smirk. "But seen as though she is holding you back, I'll let it drop. But I'll be watching you Reindeer Games!" he growled and held Pepper in almost the same position Loki was holding Hannah. Both women rolled their eyes and the men stared angrily at each other. Fury slunk away; obviously not wanting to be in the middle of this sibling row. Good idea.

"Both of you stop this!" Hannah complained. "Tony; I love Loki and he loves me! Deal with it! And Loki, Tony is my brother, stop trying to piss him off," she exclaimed and both men dropped their gazes like scolded children. "Now let's enjoy my birthday ball, I've never had a ball before," she giggled and dragged Loki away. A small smile returned to his face as the excited girl dragged him round saying hello to anyone she could find.

Someone called out through the noise and Hannah spun round hurriedly and jumped on the caller. "Scott! I'm so glad you could come," she squealed and hugged him.

"Glad you noticed us," a voice replied sarcastically and Hannah grin grew wider.

"Fran, Vanessa! So glad you could be here," she giggled and hugged them both in turn. Both girls looked strangely distracted and were constantly looking over Hannah's shoulder. She turned around and smiled as the realisation hit her. It was Loki; it was Loki they were staring at. "I'll talk to you later sweetheart," Hannah smiled to Loki. "Go mingle or something," she requested and he kissed her on the cheek. "You're intimidating," she whispered into his ear and a sly grin spread.

"Ok, I will speak with you later, my love. You still owe me that dance," he chuckled and he kissed her on the nose before disappearing into the crowd. Hannah turned back to the tow bemused women and grinned.

"Scott said you were with our lord but I didn't believe him," Vanessa exclaimed.

"I believe it is my turn to say I told you so," Scott smirked but his eyes kept on flickering to where Loki disappeared to.

"Don't worry about Loki," she said off-handedly. "He is only against those who stand against him and anyway you guys have my protection," she smiled. "Anyway, enough about me! Tell me news of the city," she giggled and Scott looked upon her with concern.

"Hannah are you feeling alright?" he asked compassionately.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" she enquired and her smile shrunk. Scott looked deep into her eyes and saw the hazel storm and mad glint shining back at him. At seeing her reaction he dismissed the thoughts and restarted the conversation.

"Oh nothing. Tell us about you and our lord, we are all intrigued!" he said, Fran and Vanessa backed him up with murmurs of agreement.

"There's nothing really," she murmured and a crimson blush spread across her cheeks.

"That looked like more than nothing," Fran giggled.

"A lot more than nothing!" Vanessa exclaimed. Hannah raised her hands in defeat and smiled.

"Ok, ok! I hope, well, I think that, um, we're in love," she muttered hurriedly and the girls squealed.

"Oh my god, has he told you?" Vanessa asked hurriedly and Fran giggled. Hannah nodded shyly and glanced over to Scott. He was trying to look happy for her but in her new heightened state of emotion she could sense the fake a mile away. Hannah knew that Scott was only concerned for her wellbeing but she did love Loki and he did love her.

"Well, yes!" she blushed and all the girls squealed in delight. Tony stealthily walked up behind Hannah and lent his arms on her shoulder.

"Can I drag Hannah away for a moment?" he asked politely and all three nodded. Tony led Hannah away into a quiet corner. "Hannah, I didn't want to have to tell you this. But Mr Laufeyson has been seen leaving the party with some scantily clad women," he sighed and successfully hid the delight out of his voice. Tony's plan was coming to action; he planned to test Loki to check his dedication to Hannah and he failed at the first hurdle. Shock filled Hannah's expression and she stormed off in the direction of the door, leaving a clear path in her wake. Tony smiled and ambled along behind her humming to himself.

Hannah powered through the crowds until she saw Loki's signature long black coat flying out behind him. She stormed up behind him and he turned quickly before smiling at Hannah. "Are you enjoying yourself, my lille?" he asked with a small smile. She glowered at him. "What's wrong?" he asked and stepped closer.

"Tony told me you were leaving the party with scantily clad women!" she exclaimed and emphasized scantily clad. Loki just looked dumbstruck at her.

"Well actually I need to talk to that brother of yours," he complained and Hannah hit him. It was as if her fist just bounced of him and Loki tilted his head in confusion. "And what was that for?" he asked.

"Don't blame Tony! I though you loved me," she said and looked away from his glimmering green eyes and water started to gather in hers. Loki's frown grew and he gently grabbed her wrist.

"Did Anthony tell you the full story," he whispered and Hannah looked back up at him.

"What do you mean the full story?" she shouted and Loki smiled slightly.

"Your brother is a trickster. He sent these, as you put it, scantily clad women into your party. I presume it was to see how I responded. I left with these women to show them the door and explain that their services would not be needed," he explained and a blush spread across Hannah's cheeks. "Now can we go speak to Anthony?" he chuckled and Hannah glared to where her brother was stood.

"Hell yeah," she grumbled and dragged Loki over to him.

**A/N**

**I have decided that for each chapter I am going to ask some questions at the end so if you want you can answer in a review so here we go:**

**1 – If this was a film, who do you think should play Hannah?**

**2 – There are rumours going around in certain circles that in the Avengers, Loki was possessed by Thanos. My question is … do you want that to be true. Personally I am conflicted, cause I love Loki pre-insanity and I am all for him being possessed and not meaning to do all that he did but … damn he is a good villain; clever, manipulative, a reason to want WD, trickster and had a decent plan! What do ya'll think?**

**Also I am still looking for a beta and some ideas to either go in here or the sequel!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**4/1/13**_

**Disclaimer – I own nothing apart from my ingenious plot and my OC's (Hannah, Scott e.t.c)!**

**Thanks to my reviewer again – you make writing this worthwhile!**

StrengthInAtrophy – I am so glad that there was torture (not in a mean way, poor Loki!) because it means that the funny sweet Loki is not gone but also I hope they don't have him begging e.t.c cause in my mind that would just ruin it. I guess we'll have to wait and see!

Julia – Thank you! Glad you like

**I have a new beta OnyxvanGem to join my previous one so that means hopefully there will be fewer mistakes in my chapters. **

**I have set up an Avengers roleplaying website if anyone is interested – avengersroleplay . forumotion . co . uk/ (without any spaces) Please join, it is any MARVEL avengers (comic or movie verse) and OC!**

**Chapter 17 **

"_**His eyes upon your face**__**  
**__**His hand upon your hand**__**  
**__**His lips caress your skin**__**  
**__**It's more than I can stand!"**_

**El Tango De Roxanne by ****Moulin Rouge**

Hannah stormed over to were Tony was flirting with a couple of girls. Loki followed her like a protective shadow trying to stop a smirk flooding his face. Tony had tried to get one up on him, but the God of Mischief still reigned supreme. Hannah left a trail of bemused faces and broken egos as she pushed through the crowds, her vision unwavering from her elder brother. "Anthony Edward Stark!" she screamed and shooed the girls away. Soon, it was just Hannah, Loki, Pepper and Tony stood by the bar.

"Ahh, Hannah. You enjoying your party?" he asked casually while downing another shot.

"What do you think you were doing?" she yelled and batted the cup out of his hand.

"What have I done now?" he replied before raising his hands in self-defence.

"You know full well what you have done. You tried to ruin my relationship with Loki," she screamed and a tear dripped down the side of her face. "I didn't know you were that selfish, Tony. Sacrifice my happiness for your own pride," she cried but her anger was slowly turning into sadness and disbelief.

"I hate you, Tony," she murmured and ran out of the room. Loki was about to follow but a genius plan formulated in his mind. He turned back to address Tony and was genuinely shocked at the heart broken expression on his face.

"You can all stay here tonight. She might want to talk in the morning," Loki muttered while glaring at Tony before he spun on his heels and strode of after his love.

Hannah was laid on the bed in her room with her head in her hands. Muffled sobs echoed around the room as Loki slowly pushed open the door. "Hannah, sweetie," he whispered and ducked behind the door as a shoe came flying. The cries intensified and he braved another attempt to comfort her. He opened the door again and stepped in quickly before Hannah could react. "Go away!" she yelled and a pillow hit Loki weakly.

"I'm not going to leave you," he replied and Hannah continued to cry. "Why are you this angry at Tony, you knew he was against us from the start," Loki asked softly sitting down next to her.

"He has gone too far," she exclaimed in between sobs.

"Baby, you need to show him that he isn't getting to you. Come back down with me. You promised me a dance, remember," he smiled slightly and massaged her shoulders. The crying slowed and Hannah's breathing calmed slightly.

"You're right," she murmured and her muscles relaxed.

"I'm always right, you should have learnt that by now," Loki chuckled and Hannah sat up and hugged him. She smiled slightly before letting him go, "come on then," Hannah exclaimed suddenly. She jumped up and pulled Loki out after her.

"What would I do without you?" the unstable young adult muttered and reached up to kiss the God of Mischief on the lips.

"I really don't know," he replied with a grin and pulled Hannah down into the elevator and out into the ballroom again. The party was still in full swing with everyone oblivious to the argument quarter of an hour later. Hannah saw Tony out of the corner of her eye but she wasn't going to let him ruin this night for the second time. Hannah smiled at Loki and pulled him towards the dance floor as El Tango De Roxanne blasted out of the Stark mega speakers.

Loki smiled as she pulled him to where other couples were dancing. Steve was stood with a girl who looked suspiciously like Peggy, who Hannah had seen pictures of. They stood in the middle and Hannah dived into a passionate tango, obviously refusing to let Loki lead. Eventually, Loki gained control and they drifted gracefully round the floor. "I didn't know you could dance," Loki commented and Hannah smiled.

"Tony taught me. He said that any Stark should be able to dance," she shrugged and sunk into the dance, clearing her mind of everything else. The just danced and danced as the weight lifted off Hannah's cracking mind. "Thank you," she murmured and he smiled at her.

"For what?" Loki asked while he spun her around.

"I don't know, just being you. Being here for me," she sighed and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you too," he replied, kissing her back as Hannah reached up and looped her hands around his neck.

"Why are you thanking me?" Hannah giggled.

"For showing me what humans are really capable of," he murmured with a smile. Hannah smiled back as the music started to slow down. "The party is over soon, I have told the Avengers they can stay here tonight. Tony might apologise in the morning," Loki murmured as the hall started to empty.

"He won't apologise," Hannah sighed.

"I have a cunning plan," Loki smirked and Hannah burst out laughing.

"You picked up tv references a lot quicker than Thor did, maybe even quicker than Steve did," she chuckled as he spun her around.

"I enjoyed that show you made me watch," Loki smiled and lead Hannah over to the Avengers.

Tony had been watching them dance. The hall slowly emptied; leaving Loki and Hannah alone on the dance floor. He glared at the charismatic God of Mischief as he spun Hannah around. In that moment of pure envy, Tony was about to charge over there a rip Loki's hands off his baby sister. A soothing hand on his shoulder from Pepper was the only thing holding him back. Tony practically hissed when she kissed him and his face creased up in anger when he kissed her back. When she hooked he hands around his neck, steam practically rose of Tony's head. "Come on Tony, shall we head up stairs?" Pepper murmured and thankfully Tony stormed off with her trying to calm him. Steve let out a sigh of relief as soon as the door swung to a silent close.

"Please tell me I wasn't the only one that could feel the tension rolling off Tony?" Steve sighed and everyone muttered in agreement. As Hannah laughed and Loki spun her around, Natasha frowned at him. Steve muttered again, "not you as well?" Natasha slowly shook her head.

"I feel like he's got something up his sleeve, a sneaky plan," Natasha stated but shushed the others as the duo strolled over.

"I hear you all are going to be staying here tonight," Hannah smiled, Loki's arm draped affectionately over her shoulders.

"If that is fine with you, sweetheart?" Clint winked and Hannah's smile grew.

"Of course it's fine with me," she giggled. "You're all my friends!" she exclaimed and hugged them all in turn with Loki looking on awkwardly. "Well I am going to retire, all of your rooms are still as you left them, and be warned. JARVIS is programed to tell me if any of you try anything to harm me or Loki, or compromise us," she threated and strode out with Loki grinning on the inside. Hannah sighed and faded slightly as soon as she was out of the room and Loki quickly lifted her up bridal style and carried her upstairs. She struggled slightly and started whinging. "I don't need carrying, Loki, put me down," she moaned but Loki responded with a chuckle.

"You have had a long day and you are still recovering," he laughed and paused. "And I like doing this," he whispered and kissed her on the forehead.

"Actually, maybe I'll stay," she smiled and snuggled against his chest. His skin was cold, but that was expected and his usual wintery scent soothed her pounding headache. Loki chuckled slightly as they walked through the corridors to Hannah's room. He kicked open the door and gently laid her on her bed. As soon as he laid her down, Hannah instantly craved his touch again. "Stay here tonight," she giggled playfully and reached for his sleeve. Loki smiled and slightly stepped out of her grasp.

"You need sleep. And I am guessing if I stay, you won't get any," he chuckled before kissing her on the forehead. "Now sleep," he whispered and switched off the light.

"Miss Hannah, Master Loki is calling everyone to the penthouse living room for an important meeting," JARVIS announced and Hannah clicked the lights on.

"Thanks, J!" Hannah exclaimed and rolled out of bed. Hannah pulled on a Miu Miu embellished light green candy top and a pair of Miu Miu embellished black crepe shorts before walking out of the room and headed to the penthouse. Hannah sauntered in and Steve and Bruce were the only people to have joined Loki so far. She smiled at Steve before jumping on the settee next to Loki and snuggling up to him. "What's this about baby?" Hannah asked giving him a quick kiss.

"You'll have to wait until the others get here," he chuckled and Hannah pouted.

"That's not going to work on me," he whispered in her ear and Hannah giggled. Just as Hannah giggled and Loki kissed her, Tony walked in and tried to walk back out again. Luckily Pepper grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him into the room. Soon after them, Clint and Natasha sauntered in and perched on two of the bar stools. "Now that everyone is here, I have a preposition. I presume you have all noticed the feud between the members of Stark family," he announced ignoring the glares between Tony and Hannah. "I have an idea that may solve this in a way both members will approve of. I propose a prank war," he declared with a grin. "I know that Tony sees himself as a prankster and I wish to see what he is made of. We split into two teams with Hannah and Tony at the head of each team. The losing leader will have to apologise to the other," he declared and sat back.

"And what is in it for us?" Natasha asked.

"I am throwing in a little bonus. I will be on Hannah's team, and if we lose then I will hand myself over to SHIELD," he smirked and everyone's jaws dropped open.

"What!" Hannah exclaimed.

**A/N**** – Just mentioning that I am so hyperactive at the moment … TOM HIDDLESTON IS PLAYING MY FAVOURITE CHARACTER IN MY FAVOURITE BOOK! I cannot wait for Black Wings Has My Angel! I am so upset that filming has been suspended … HURRY UP!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**18/1/13**_

**Disclaimer – I own nothing apart from my ingenious plot and my OC's (Hannah, Scott e.t.c)!**

**Thanks to my reviewers again – you make writing this worthwhile!**

**I have a new beta OnyxvanGem to join my previous one so that means hopefully there will be fewer mistakes in my chapters. **

**I have set up an Avengers roleplaying website if anyone is interested – avengersroleplay . forumotion . co . uk/ (without any spaces) Please join, it is any MARVEL avengers (comic or movie verse) and OC!**

**OMG I am so pleased with myself! This is the longest chapter I have ever written in all of my fanfictions! It is massive … I thank you!**

**Chapter 18**

"_**There's fight at the heart of a struggle**____**  
You're smile should've told me you're trouble**____**  
No more, no more, no more**____**  
You owned me **_

_**You buried all my worth with a shovel**____**  
You're smile should've told me you're trouble**__**,"**_

**Close Enemies by Example**

Everyone in the room stared gobsmacked and the smirking god of mischief. His revelation had taken everyone by absolute surprise. "Loki, what the hell are you doing?" Hannah whispered in his ear but only got a little kiss on the nose in reply. "Explain yourself," she demanded.

"It's for our safety," he replied but that did not satisfy Hannah's building worry and curiosity. "Do you all agree?" he asked with an undented air of superiority, turning to address to other occupants of the room. One by one everyone reluctantly agreed; this was a chance too good to pass up. "Well now we need to split into teams. Hannah and Tony are team captains and I am on Hannah's team. Tony you choose," he explained and gestured around the room. Tony looked at Loki with a glare to inform him that this was no game. This was war.

"I choose Clint," Tony growled and Clint nodded. Everyone turned to face Hannah in anticipation. She already knew who to choose.

"Tasha," she announced and the super spy nodded in recognition. The attention was back on Tony again.

"Pepper," he announced, turning with a smile to his wife.

"Steve," Hannah announced and everyone looked at Bruce.

"I presume that means I get Bruce," Tony muttered with his eyes not leaving Loki's.

"That it does," Loki replied and conjured a scoreboard that floated in the middle of the room. "This is the scoreboard; it will register each time a prank is played using the computer's cameras. There is only one rule, no using JARVIS for any prank. The war will end in exactly 48 hours," he declared and looked at all members of the room. "Let the games begin," Loki laughed and disappeared into thin air, taking Hannah away with him.

Hannah stumbled slightly when they reappeared in her room. "Never do that without warning me," she complained and punched him on the arm half-heartedly.  
"I had to make a dramatic exit," Loki shrugged and grinned.

"Now, Loki Laufeyson! What the hell do you think you are doing?" she scolded but his face remained as gleeful as ever.

"Adding a little bit of fun to our lives and repairing your relationship with your brother," Loki sniggered and dodged out of the way of an incoming fist,

"You are not risking everything for a petty fight between me and Tony! Call this off now," Hannah demanded with a pout and her arms crossed authoritatively in the doorway.

"I am sure we will win, darling and you can't tell me you don't want to do this," he smiled and watched as her determination wavered.His smile was infectious; it wasn't long before a grin sprouted on Hannah's face and she could not halt its spread. "This is going to be fun!" She giggled and Loki ruffled her hair affectionately.  
"Now we need to plan our attack, I suggest we focus on Tony. Get the others to do little irritating pranks while we do the big ones," Loki suggested and Hannah nodded repeatedly like an excited, nodding dog. "Now, we should go gather the others. Watch your step!" he joked before striding out of the room with Hannah obediently following on his tail. Hannah made tiny, little baby steps and shuffled through the corridor at a snail's pace. On the other hand, Loki strode forwards as if he was the only one in the tower and he wasn't the prime target in a fiercely competitive war. After about a hundred yards, Hannah tried to copy her fiancé's confidence but her looming paranoia reigned supreme and she returned to her previous shuffling pace. Loki shook his head in disbelief and laughed. "You look like a baby penguin shuffling along like that behind me," he chuckled as he turned to face her; his eyes sparkled with a childish, mischievous glint that complimented the piercing emerald colour.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Hannah sighed but she couldn't hide her own beaming smile. Loki casually winked and continued to grin.

"Of course, my sweet," he laughed and kissed her forehead softly. They continued to saunter, or shuffle, through the corridors of the tower. Loki strode into the penthouse suite where only Steve and Pepper remained and we engaged in a ferocious whispering conversation. "You two ready to begin?" Loki asked as her silently walked into the equally quiet room. Steve jumped slightly and clutched his heart in one frenzied moment.  
"Don't creep up on me. How do you walk that quietly?" Steve gasped and Loki winked with a small laugh.  
"Practice, Captain," he chuckled and sat down casually across from the other two. Hannah skipped in after him in giddy anticipation of the next three days. She had finally convinced herself that nothing was going to jump out at her on no one was lying in wait.  
"Ready for action?" Hannah giggled as she leapt dramatically onto one of the spinning bar stools and spun round once or twice, before settling down and looking over at Steve and Natasha. Both reluctantly nodded.  
"So what is the plan, boss," she said directing it at Hannah but Loki answered instantly.  
"What we have to do is bombard them with childish little pranks, throwing in some big ones for purely the enjoyment of it," he explained and Natasha crossed her arms in a defiant manner.  
"I asked the team leader for an answer not you?" she hissed and turned to Hannah. Hannah sighed glancing between the three.  
"Just listen to Loki alright. If we want to win this then we have to turn to him. He is the god of mischief you know!" Hannah exclaimed and Natasha's frown grew bigger.  
"Well what if I don't want to win, Reindeer Games handing himself over sounds pretty good to me," she snarled with a venomous glare at Loki. Hannah hesitated, her words caught in her mouth. She hadn't thought about this of course the other Avengers would want Tony's team to win. Even though Steve wasn't vocalising his opinions, Hannah knew he silently agreed with Natasha. Of course their lives would be easier if Loki handed himself in. She would just have to convince them to think differently then.  
"Come on Nat, imagine what Clint'll say if his team win," she begged and Natasha's face softened slightly.  
"He will completely intolerable," Natasha sighed.

"Exactly!" Hannah exclaimed and turned to Steve. "Please Steve!" Hannah begged and pounced on his hesitance. "I love him, Steve," she muttered glancing with a smile to Loki. "Just do this thing for me. You'll have other chances, I promise," she begged again and she saw Steve reluctantly conceded to her way of thinking. She leaped onto the seat next to Loki and kissed him on the cheek. As she leant in for the kiss, Loki chuckled and whispered.

"I did not know you also had the silvertounge," he muttered as she pulled away with a grin. Hannah noticed Loki's eyes flitting round the room. She was surprised that he was exceptionally calm about the possibility of losing his newfound power and his treasured freedom. It was even as if Loki was looking forward to the challenge.

Within one hour, the game had begun. Loki and Tony were first out of the blocks. They spent time irritating every single member of the opposite teams with tiny pranks to rack up the tally. Their creativity flowed with Tony changing Natasha's shower to shoot out gravy and Loki painting Captain America's room a light shade of purple. Loki slunk through the tower with his mind racing in deception and enjoyment. He was in no way hesitant, and carried on his usual business with a whole lot of added mischief. The current scores were five to Hannah's team and three to Tony's team and, needless to say, this infuriated the billionaire. Everyone had stopped worrying about the possibility of being pranked and had returned to their daily lives in between pranks. Tony was obviously Loki's next target. He silently stepped over the threshold into Tony's room, picking the lock on his way in. All was silent just as Loki expected. He continued his silent progress making sure no sound was made. He had earlier watched as Tony commanded the skutters to install heat and sound detectors in every corner of his room. Loki's footsteps made an immeasurable amount of noise and, obviously, Jotuns do not register on heat detectors; so he continued a consistent pace undetected. Slowly, he knelt in front of Tony's rug by his bed and cast a quick spell over it. A light green haze spread out from his outstretched hand and coated the fluffy brown rug before sinking into the wool. Loki grinned again before pulling out a stone and casually threw it underarm onto the rug without a sound. The surface rippled like a disturbed lake before the rock slowly sunk threw the woollen layers. Loki's grin grew as he strolled out, immensely pleased with his work.

What Loki did not know was that Tony also had a plan of attack. Whereas Loki's plan involved magic, Tony's needed a massive roll of turf and a fake fountain. U and Butterfingers toddled along behind a confident Tony Stark pulling a roll of turf, a miniature fake fountain and a park bench. A few seconds later, Dummy scooted along with an assortment of potted plants. He was leaving a small dirt trail behind his little cart, which then scattered all over the pristinely maintained corridor. U, Butterfingers, and Dummy were all still obsessively faithful to their original creator, and they had spent all morning following him round like giddy little puppies. Now he finally had use for them as he walked into Loki's room and Tony slid on two extremely thick leather gloves. He had watched Loki place an electricity spell on all his belongings and furniture earlier this morning and had in turn prepared accordingly. U, Butterfingers and Dummy were all equipped to be shockproof and the gloves would protect him from the majority of the shock. Tony smirked as his minions set to work. Every time one of the three touched anything, green sparks flew around them, but the droids continued, completely oblivious to the miniature explosions occurring around them. Tony watched their hurried progress before itching with eager anticipation. He glanced round the room that was slowly being dismantled before walking over to where his little cameras were hidden in places the fallen god would never look. They all remained untouched and seemingly unnoticed by the current occupant of the room. He returned to assist his lumbering robots with the more delicate operation of reassembling the, so called 'King's' suite. Once they were complete, Tony was openly proud of himself; this was his best plan yet and Loki was a deserving recipient. Tony shooed the skutters out of his masterpiece and looked upon it with fondness. The whole room now looked like a miniature garden fitted with a working fountain and a typical park bench, which he had 'borrowed'. Tony slowly shut the door and practically skipped through the corridors with the skutters trailing behind.

The tower was hectic with people alert and worried. Not many pranks were happening, but everyone seemed to have something up their sleeves. There was only one person who could be calm in a situation like this, and he had other things on his mind. Loki needed to relax. He had been awake for days on end, partially in fear but mostly in paranoia. In the end he found himself automatically heading towards his room. He passed Tony in the corridor and tried to stop his smirk spreading; somehow he managed to keep his trick a secret as they passed. He continued to his room without a thought to what could await him. He pushed open the door and was gobsmacked by what was waiting for him. His room had been completely transformed in to what could only be described as a community garden. Fake grass lined the floor and not an inch of the normal laminate could be seen; who ever had done this (and Loki had his suspicions) had done a remarkably good job and had removed all his furniture and belongings into the walk in closet. A bench was sat where his bed should have been and potted plants lined the edges in various colours ranging from white to navy. Loki pulled out a camera device that Hannah had taught him how to use and took a picture of his room. He would tell people, who weren't here today, that this was his idea. He wasn't called the god of lies for nothing. Loki sighed and conjured his magic to the tips of his fingers. Loki slowly set to work returning his room to its proper state.

Revenge would be delivered from Loki faster than Tony thought it would. Tony was sauntering through the corridors and hoped that Loki had found his little gift; he was halfway to his room before a large beep interrupted his fantasy. His prank had been found and he chuckled; the beep signified a prank and added it to the tally. 5, 4 now. He was catching up. Tony was still chuckling as he walked into his own room. Eventually he decided to have a little lie down; he was absolutely exhausted from planning his trick last night. Tony strode over to his bed and stepped onto his luscious soft rug. His feet sunk slightly but that was nothing unusual. He pulled the duvet back and tried to step onto it. His feet were stuck. Tony looked down and groaned. The rug beneath him was shifting like a sand dune in fierce wind.

"Quicksand," he muttered and tried to lift his feet again. Tony felt himself gradually sinking and the sand was up to his ankles now. "Damn," Tony swore and grabbed the side of his bed. No amount of pulling lifted his feet out of the bog; it was now half way up his shins. Tony carried on struggling and trying to pull himself out for a further ten minutes; by this time he was up to his hips. Tony slowly slid his emergency phone out of his top pocket and speed dialled Pepper. He held it to his ear and continued pulling. He was stuck, truly stuck. "Hello, Virginia Potts," Pepper introduced herself.

"Pepper, I may be slightly stuck," Tony reluctantly admitted and he heard Pepper laugh on the other end. "It's not funny, Pepper. Somebody quicksand-ed my rug," he whined and Pepper's laughing continued despite her best efforts to muffle it.

"I am so tempted to thank Loki," she chuckled and could practically hear him glower from the other end of the phone.

"Just help me out alright," he exclaimed and Pepper chuckled. Tony sighed and grumbled. The sand was now up to the middle of his chest and movement was restricted; all he could do was wait.

"I'm coming, sweetheart," Pepper giggled and hung up the phone. Tony threw the device onto his bed and played a waiting game.

Clint was sat in the penthouse contemplating how to throw himself into the game. He saw Hannah sauntering past and presumed she was up to something mischievous but he ignored her presence. Clint thought back to the tricks he used to get up to at the circus when he was young. One popped into his head and he mischievously grinned. After gathering a few resources, he walked calmly towards Tony's largest kitchen and raided the cupboards; that's where he found it. Flour. As he lifted the first bag out he heard the beep; Hannah's team had scored one. He smiled even though he was on the opposing team. That made it 6, 4; if they were to win, people other than Tony had to get involved. And they had to win. Clint continued to pull as many bags of flour as he could find out of the cupboard. Why did Tony have so much flour when he never cooked and always ate out? Clint shook the speculation out of his mind and focused on the job at hand. He separated the flour into plastic sandwich bags and loaded as many as he could carry into a black backpack. Once they were secure, he clambered into the air vents and made his way through the complex network. He spotted Tony stuck in the rug and Pepper helping him wriggle his legs out to the grasping sand. Clint tried not to laugh but it wasn't every day you see a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and superhero stuck in a bog and asking his girlfriend to get him out. Clint pulled out his phone and quickly took a picture before shuffling on looking for a suitable target.

Natasha was sat under the opening to the vents and was cleaning her guns, unaware of the assassin lying in wait above her. Clint grinned to himself and prepared him ammunition. With precise accuracy, he threw one of his homemade flour bombs at her head. As soon as it hit her head and her neck snapped up, he had already let another one fly. After a few seconds of flour bombardment, Natasha drew her gun and fired threating shots at the vent and Clint skittered backwards. He only crawled back one step before his legs slid out from underneath him. Clint went flying down the whole and landed flat on his back. Natasha burst out laughing and Hannah conveniently walked in as he groaned. Hannah laughed, "got ya Clint," she chuckled and two beeps followed each other; one for the flour bombs and one for the air ducts. Both girls wouldn't stop laughing while Clint rose slowly to his feet.

"Nice one Hannah," Natasha laughed and both women left Clint recover. He could still hear them laugh as the door swung shut.

This continued all day with Bruce being locked in his bedroom when Natasha loosened the door handles and Steve placing a whoopee cushion in Pepper's pillow. The score was now 8, 4 to Hannah's team and Tony was beginning to worry. Pepper now felt need to join in as the sun began to set. They needed to win this competition. Pepper decided to target Steve and, in the end, plucked up the courage to unlock the door to Steve's room. She hurriedly painted over the customary red and blue stripes, leaving it pink, purple and white. Pepper instantly felt guilty and couldn't bear to be in the same room as her nasty deed. "I had to, I had to," she repeated as she walked down the corridor to the penthouse suit. "We have to win," she muttered, internally justifying her actions.

"Who painted my shield?" Steve asked firmly as he stormed into the penthouse where Tony, Hannah and Loki were glaring at each other with Pepper trying to break the awkward silence. The three experienced prankers all laughed and grinned as Steve glowered round the room. Pepper intensely blushed and avoided Steve's glare. Steve noticed and his eyebrows raised in absolute disbelief. "Pepper?" he gasped and Tony's grin grew.

"I'm so proud of you baby," Tony laughed and held his heart before hugging her. Pepper was still incredible embarrassed but Tony's outburst released some of the tension. Another beep echoed through the room signifying Pepper's prank had been registered. 8,5. Tony punched the air and Hannah rolled her eyes. Steve grumbled and sat down on one of the vacant settee. As soon as he sunk into the comfortable soft leather, the doorbell rang. Tony grumbled and gestured for Steve to get it. Reluctantly Steve stood up and walked to the comms device on the lift. Due to JARVIS being temporarily shut down, they had to have manual technology, which meant comms were back in use.

"Who's there?" Steve shouted but got no response. "There's no one there," he moaned and sat back down again. As soon as he had returned to his seat on the settee, it rang again.

"Steve, get that again," Tony groaned and reluctantly Steve rose to his feet to answer it again. The same thing repeated again and he dropped to the settee again. A beep resonated through the room and Tony burst out laughing.

"Which of you was that?" Steve sighed and Pepper slowly raised her hand. Steve sighed and rolled his eyes.

There was only one person who so far had not got involved in the pranking spirit, Bruce. He knew he needed to join in, but just couldn't bring himself to do that to one of his friends. They had to win, they just had to win. This would be the easiest way to capture Loki and bring him to justice. He rose to his feet with his mind still rationalising what he was about to do. He hurried to one of Tony's immense warehouse sized stockrooms. Boxes and boxes lined the walls and Tony had a stock of anything you could ever need, luckily. Bruce scoured the walls and eventually found the one box he was looking for. As he was pulling it off the shelf, Steve walked past and both hurriedly avoided each other. He carted the box out of the store room and carried it along the corridor to Tony's armoury, where the rest the avengers stored a spare kit just in case of emergencies; Clint's spare bow and arrows, Natasha's pistols, Steve's costume (there is no spare Captain America shield) and another Mark VII suit for Tony. Bruce laid the box down and slowly unpacked its contents. The whole box was jam packed with realistic looking water pistols. With outstanding speed and fluidity, Bruce replaced all Natasha's pistols with the water pistols and hurried back to the warehouse stock room and replaced the half empty box where he found it. Bruce breathed a sigh of relief and returned to the comfort of his lab.

Steve was about as nervous as Bruce was; he had already done one prank but, it was only a small thing no one would care about. Now Loki had him enrolled in a major prank on Bruce. He hurried round Tony's warehouse like stock room, completely oblivious that someone else was also using Tony's immense supplies. As he rushed through the aisles, he spotted another figure; it was the one person he did not want to see, Bruce. Steve tried to look inconspicuous but his heart was pounding. Time seemed to slow as he walked past but after what seemed like an age he was alone again. He hunted through the aisles for the two items he needed for Loki's plan to work. After a couple more minutes of hunting, he found an industrial roll of sellotape and hundreds of metres of bubble wrap. He slung the bubble wrap over his shoulder and hurried out towards Bruce's room. He propped the roll up and quietly knocked on the door, checking his victim wasn't present. There was no response and Steve just pushed the door and it fell open; there was no one there. He lugged the roll in and laid it on the floor. Steve sighed and set to work.

After about two hours of hard work and a lot of sellotape, Steve had completed his part of the mission. Loki had been keeping Bruce preoccupied for the last hour or so and Steve presumed the beep earlier had something to do with Loki's part of the plan. The score was now 9,6 to Hannah's team. Steve stepped back and reluctantly looked at his handiwork. Every single inch and item of Bruce's room was coated in bubble wrap; every single pen, every single book, his glasses case, everything. Steve carted out the remainder of the bubble wrap trying not to pop any as he walked out. He hurried to replace the bubble wrap he had borrowed and put back the rest of the tape.

The tense atmosphere that had come around because of the war was beginning to get to everyone minus the two that had the most to lose. Hannah and Loki seemed to be enjoying themselves and were still head over heels in love. Natasha was used to hostile environments but this was even bringing to get to her calm demeanour. Target practice always calmed the nerves and so she sauntered to the armoury and gathered about three of her favourite guns. He hurried down to the gun range before anyone could interrupt her plan. She threw two of the three onto the bench and lined herself up in front of the target. She took a deep breath and stood sideways before lining her pistol with the target. She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. There was no bang that always accompanied a shot and Natasha inched open her eyes. She stared at the target in disbelief; right on the bullseye was a wet splash. Natasha opened her eyes fully and glared at the gun. She squeezed the trigger again and a pressurised jet of water shot out the end. Natasha growled and threw the water pistol on the floor. She picked up the next one and hurriedly fired it at the target. The same jet of water shot out and hit the bullseye again. She grunted and that gun was added to the pile on the floor. The last one some followed the other two. Natasha growled and stormed out of the range as the beep shot out. It was now 9,7 to Hannah's team.

After letting her rage out on the rest of the fake pistols in the armoury, Natasha stormed to Tony's favourite garage; if he was anywhere normal, he would be there. She was right; Tony was laid under his hot rod red jaguar, probably tinkering with some part of the engine. "Anthony Stark, get out from there!" Natasha shouted and she heard him chuckle before sliding out.

"What can I do for you today, Miss Romanoff?" Tony asked with an irritating grin.

"Who swapped my guns?" she shouted and cast a threating glare at Tony.

"Well it wasn't me or Pepper, I definitely know that. Bruce seemed to be up to something earlier," Tony shrugged and rolled back under his car. Natasha growled at him and stormed out of the garage to escape Tony's laughter. She hunted for Bruce in all his usual labs and in the library. He was nowhere. The last place Natasha looked was in Bruce's own bedroom and that was where he was. She swung the door open and her anger faded slightly at the sight that met her. Bruce stood by his desk and Natasha couldn't help but snigger at the state of his room. Everything was covered in bubble wrap and Bruce was tearing away the wrap.

"I presume you know that it was me who swapped your guns," Bruce sighed and continued to tear off the bubble wrap.

"I was coming for revenge but it looks like someone beat me to it," she chuckled and leant on the doorframe. Every step he took popped and Natasha couldn't hold back the laugh. She was interrupted by the beep signifying that this prank was complete. 10,7 to Hannah's team now. "I'll leave you to it, Dr Banner," Natasha chuckled and left the room.

The tower fell peaceful a few hours later once a few more pranks had occurred. Natasha spent all evening painting the Iron Man suit pink and most of the night running away from Tony in the fore mentioned Iron Man suit. That was an amusing sight to watch, a Russian assassin being chased by a pink supersuit. While most of the tower was watching this hilarious escapade, Clint spread tar on Steve's doorframe so it would not open which then lead to another broken door on Tony's repair bill. Natasha glanced back over her shoulder as she ran and laughed at loud and Tony's suit. That just made him even angrier and he quickened the pace. Bruce used this opportunity to do his next prank. Reluctantly, Bruce threw a handful of ball bearings in front of Natasha and she slid onto her back and groaned. A beep rung out through the corridors as Tony loomed over her fallen form. "Karma, spider!" Tony chuckled and strolled off. That now brought the scores up to 11,9 to Hannah's team.

The next morning, the prank war resumed when both Tony and Loki decided to have consecutive showers. To begin with Loki braved a shower, knowing full well that when someone has a shower is when they are most likely to be pranked. He didn't care; hygiene mattered a lot to Loki and he was going to get pranked anyway. While Loki was in the shower, Tony hijacked the locks to Loki's room and snuck in with a malicious smile. He stole all of Loki's clothes and hid them in a locked storage cupboard. Once he was satisfied with his handiwork, Tony decided to risk a shower himself knowing that Loki would be preoccupied. Loki stepped out of the shower and instantly knew that Tony had done something. He looked around and it slowly dawned on his; his clothes, Tony had taken his clothes. A beep rung round as a plan formed in Loki's mind; he would prank Tony and teach him a lesson at the same time. As for the lack of clothes, since when did nudity bother Loki.

He strode through the corridors, stark naked _(pun intended),_ laughing at the bemused looks he received. He walked past Hannah who just smiled, wink and kissed him. "I thought I was the only one allowed to see you naked," she whispered while hugging his naked body. His muscles were clearly visible on his slender frame and old scars glistened in the light.

"I am extracting revenge on your brother. He stole my clothes," Loki shrugged and kissed her.

"Have fun," Hannah chuckled and carried on walking. Loki chuckled as well; that girl wasn't fazed by anything. He carried on walking towards Tony's suite with only one thing on his mind. Sweet revenge. He prowled in and opened Tony's bathroom door by a crack just so he could see the shower. Tony was washing oblivious to the threat outside his door. Loki conjured part of his magic and cast a spell over Tony. Once his magic had finished with the desired effect, he stepped back out into Tony's room. He thought about going to find his own clothes but in the end decided to annoy Tony even further. His plan wouldn't count as a prank but it would be humorous to watch the famous Man of Iron's expression. He opened Tony's walking wardrobe and selected some clothes that may just fit him. Surprisingly it seemed that Tony and Loki were roughly the same size but with a bit of height difference. While Tony was showering and getting redressed, Loki selected a Red Hot Chili Peppers Asterix t-shirt and a pair of black jeans quite similar to his own and slid them on before laying on Tony's king size bed.

It wasn't a long wait before Tony stepped out of the bathroom, humming Soul Stripper by AC/DC. Straight after he stepped into the room, he gawped at the sight that met him. "Reindeer games, that better not be my jeans," he threatened and Loki smirked.

"Well you took my clothes, I had to find suitable replacements," he shrugged and Tony's anger bubbled.

"Why do you assume that I did it?" Tony asked, obviously faking innocence. Loki just subtly raised his right eyebrow and stared at Tony with disbelief. They continued to stared until Tony finally caved in. "Oh damn, you've really mastered that look ain't you," Tony grumbled but Loki just continued to stare. "All right, all right! I did it, now take my clothes off," Tony exclaimed. Loki smirked.

"As you wish," Loki muttered and pulled the shirt off. Tony realised his mistake too late and instantly turned away.

"Ok, put them back on," Tony groaned. "I'll give you your clothes back," he complained and Loki stood up.

"I thank you Stark, may I keep these garments? They are quite comfortable," Loki said examining his new apparel.

"Go ahead, just get out! Your clothes are in the storage across from your room," Tony shouted and pointed at the door. Loki bowed mockingly and walked out of the door.

After recovering his own clothes, Loki met Hannah in the corridor and she examined his new clothes. "They look good on you," she commented with a grin. Loki smiled back and hugged her. "Have you heard the chilies?" Hannah asked and Loki tilted his head in confusion.

"The Red Hot Chili Peppers are a Funk Rock band. There on the t-shirt; Tony and I listen to them a lot. You wanna listen?" Hannah asked with a smile and firm hold of Loki's hand.

"Alright, if you want me to," Loki shrugged and Hannah giggled while pulling him towards her room with a frenzied excitement. They ran through the corridors and Loki felt himself being dragged along by his love's enthusiasm. They darted into Hannah's room and she ran over to her old stereo system and stared pulling out infinite quantities of CDs.

"Ah ha, Red Hot Chili Peppers, By The Way!" she exclaimed with a delighted grin before inserting the disc into the player. The beginning of By The Way blasted out of the speakers lining the edges of the walls and Hannah beamed in delight before jumping around. Surprisingly, Loki found himself enjoying this Midgardian music more than he did the distasteful Asgardian tunes. Before long, his favourite of the songs, which Hannah told him was called Can't Stop, was stuck in his head as he lay on the bed with Hannah curled up by his side. They had worked through a lot of different funk bands, finding that funk was Loki's forte. As they listened to Stevie Wonder, Prince (the Kings of Funk), he stared at her rolled form and smiled softly; the music was still playing but softer, more as background noise than full blown music. He softly kissed her on the top of the head and she smiled in reply. A shrill ring pierced the tranquil environment and Hannah groaned. "Stupid phone," she moaned and rolled back onto her side. Hannah pulled the phone out her pocket and answered with an irritated pout. Loki smiled at her facial expressions, which just caused her to pout even more. "Hannah Stark, if it not important then leave me alone," she groaned and Pepper chuckled on the other end.

"I think this probably will be classed as important, sweetie," Pepper chuckled and Hannah rolled over again.

"Urg if I must," Hannah groaned and stood up reluctantly before hanging up. She pouted and Loki and he kissed her lightly on the nose.

"You better go see. I will get on with winning this war for us," Loki smiled and winked. Hannah grumbled as she left the room and Loki slowly rose to his feet and picked up his leather jacket before heading out to spread chaos.

Loki slunk through the shadows of the corridors and eventually found his next target; Virginia Potts. Pepper was on her phone; probably to some important businessman, even better. He summoned the green fog round his hand and sent it towards the oblivious woman. The fog whipped towards her head and wrapped round her mobile phone. She continued talking as the magic took effect. Her smart black phone changed suddenly into a large black spider. Within a second she had noticed and squeal erupted from her. The spider went flying and Loki burst out laughing and Pepper continued to scream. The beep signifying his pranks completion echoed round but could barely be heard over Loki's laughter and Pepper's screams.

"Loki, I swear I am going to kill you!" Pepper screamed and Loki ran out of the room, laughing all the way. The score was now 12,10 to Hannah's team. He ran out of the room but suddenly slid to a stop when he heard shouting and laughing from down the corridor. "Now that sounds interesting," he murmured and grinned before darting towards the noises.

Hannah was absolutely furious. She had come to the main lounge, the one with the Loki shaped dent in the floor, on Pepper's assurance that it was important but not dangerous. As she stepped into the room, Tony burst out laughing ominously. She stepped in hesitantly and gawked at the sight that met her. Baby pictures of her were projected onto every wall; obviously the most embarrassing ones he could find. The angry slowly rose until it reached boiling point. "What the hell do you think you are doing Anthony Edward Stark?" Hannah yelled and the room fell silent. A beep broke the tense silence and all hell broke loose. Pepper left after receiving an important phone call and as she left Hannah dived at Tony. She landed on top of him and growled.

"Just a prank, sweetheart!" he exclaimed with a foolish grin. Hannah slapped that grin off his face. "Ow!" Tony exclaimed and they launched into a ferocious argument with shouting and laughing reverberating off each other. Loki chose that precise moment to stroll in the door with his hands in his pockets. He looked between Hannah and Tony, as they fell silent, before carrying on walking adding a little whistle along with his steps. Hannah recognised it as When Doves Cry by Prince. Hannah, Tony, Natasha and Clint all watched Loki's progress as he walked and sat down. He turned as he sat and smiled.

"As you were," he commented and leant back. Hannah and Tony stared at him before suddenly returning to their verbal sparring. After a while, the shouting faded into nothing as the anger of both parties faded. Hannah stood up and stormed over to where Loki was sat and snuggled next to him.

"Why didn't you stop us?" Hannah whispered and Loki smirked.

"You both needed to get all that out. if I stopped you then you would have had all that pent up anger. Don't you feel better now?" he said and softly pulled her closer to him. Hannah had to admit that she did feel better now that was all out in the open.

"You're right," Hannah smiled and kissed him.

"I would have thought that you would know by now, I am always right. Remember that," he gloated, tapping Hannah on the nose and she giggled softly.

"Yes you are," she murmured and kissed him on the lips. Loki kissed her back passionately ignoring Tony's groans from behind them. Scores were now 12,11. Loki looked around the room at Hannah's baby photos. "And you were such an adorable baby," he whispered and she hit him on the arm lightly.

"We are never mentioning this again," she ordered and Loki smirked.

"Of course, my darling," Loki promised and they kissed again.

Hannah stood up once she had calmed down and the room had emptied. Loki stood up after her and stretched out his shoulders. "So who are you going to annoy now, my sweet?" Loki asked with a malicious grin.

"Tony. Who did you think I was going to prank?" Hannah replied sarcastically and skipped out of the room. Loki looked after her with a proud smile; like she was a child he had brought up. Hannah casually skipped down the corridors towards the penthouse suite where she knew Tony would be hiding. On the way she stopped off at the kitchen and grabbed a cheap bulk buy bottle of syrup before continuing her mission for revenge. She slowly pushed the door open and Tony was stood by the window nursing a glass of scotch; perfect. The mostly empty bottle was left on the table and Hannah slid in through the door and rolled behind the bar. Tony had not noticed and remained fixated by something outside of his floor to ceiling windows. Hannah stole the bottle of scotch, downed the rest of its contents before slowly pouring the contents of the syrup bottle to replace it. Tony was still absorbed in something on the distant New York skyline and Hannah could work avoiding detection. Once the bottle had been returned to its former position on the polished work surface, she slid out of the room and sprinted down the corridor.

Hannah ran as fast as she could before Tony noticed her tomfoolery with his alcohol. He hated anyone tampering with his alcohol and would be on a destructive warpath until he found the culprit. She darted into her own room and found Loki lying on her bed with her headphones in. He was marvelling at the wonder that was her Starkpod; Tony refused to have anything made by Apple in the tower, so he had all his own private versions including the Starkpod, the Starkpad, Starkmac, the list could go on for days and days.

"Oh my lord! I have created a music fiend!" Hannah exclaimed and threw her arms in the air. Loki pulled one of the headphones out and grinned at her.

"I found this. It plays music so only you can hear it. Magnificent," he exclaimed pointing at her Starkpod.

"I know. It's called a Starkpod, darling," Hannah explained with a smile. "Now, Tony may be looking to kill me," she explained and Loki just smiled.

"I love you when you trick people, sweetheart," he chuckled and passed the other headphone. She smiled and lay on the bed next to him before taking the offered headphone and slotting it into her ear. He was listening to World At Your Feet by Embrace.

"I have taught you well, my apprentice," she giggled and kissed him. He smiled and lent into the kiss. They remained locked in a passionate embrace; soaking in each other's presence. Hannah broke off the kiss and a grin and cuddled against Loki's chest. Their moment of relaxation was interrupted by a loud beep and a shout that could install fear into most people's hearts. "Hannah Louise Stark! When I find you; you are dead, young lady!" Tony shouted and she was sure the whole of New York could hear his cries.

"What did you do?" Loki asked trying to restrain a smirk from exploding onto his face.

"I may have drunk his scotch and replaced it with syrup," she said with a mixture between a grimace and a smirk as Loki burst out laughing. "Now I need to hide," she declared, leaping up and looking around; as if she would need to run any moment. "Where will Tony look second to last," Hannah murmured. Loki smiled to himself as she ran out of the room.

Clint watched Hannah scramble into Loki's walk in closet as she hid from her murderous brother. Clint nodded in appreciation; Tony really wouldn't look in here for her, especially not as deluded as he was now. There were only an hour left in the competition and Clint was going to make the most of it. He slowly fed a pipe through the vent opening so that only the tip was slightly visible. Clint silently slid backward away from the vent trying not to alert his final target. This would be his final prank of the war and, probably, the final prank of the war; he had to make it a good one. After an effortless jump out of the vent in the unoccupied room next to Loki's chambers, he flicked the switch to open the canisters. Laughing gas poured through the tubes and softly filtered into Hannah's hiding place. After a few minutes he could hear manic laughing as he pressed his ear to the wall and decided he had pumped enough of the stuff into her room for it to count, He flicked the switch back off and the beep overrode Hannah's laughter. Clint hurriedly packed away all his equipment in one of the abandoned labs before walking round to let Hannah out and helped her from the gas filled room.

"As you all now know. The game is complete and the results are in. JARVIS will you do the honours?" Loki asked with a grin.

"As you wish, Master Loki. The end scores are 13 to Hannah's team and 12 to Anthony's tea so the winners are Miss Stark, Master Laufeyson, Miss Romanoff and Captain Rogers. Mr Laufeyson doesn't have to turn himself in and Mr Stark must apologise to Miss Stark for their disagreement," Jarvis announce and Hannah hugged Loki. Everyone else nodded out of respect to the war's victors. Tony stood up ready to uphold his end of the agreement. Actually he was glad to be apologising, but Hannah could never know that. Their brother/sister relationship was tensely balanced on who had the most power. If Tony was seen willing to apologise then the balance of power would flow Hannah's way. "Hannah," he paused. "Kiddo. I am sorry for what I did to you and Loki. I really just wanted to see whether he would be faithful to you. It all just got out of hand. I am so sorry," he apologised sincerely and Hannah smiled before leaping up and jumping to hug him.

"It's alright Tony! I am sorry for over reacting," she whispered as he hugged her back.

"Now that is all over, I have something to say," Loki announced and stood up. Hannah and Tony sat back down next to each other and all the Avengers looked to Loki in shock and anticipation. "There is a little consolation prize for your loss," he smiled and stepped forwards. Everyone leant forwards wondering what it was that Loki was going to offer them. "For you, all Avengers, I surrender," Loki announced.

**A/N**** – DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Now what has our favourite fallen god done? THIS IS MY LONGEST EVER CHAPTER ABOUT 5 TIMES LONGER THAN USUAL!**


End file.
